The Truth and Nothing but the Truth
by RiseiTekiSensei
Summary: Around a massive skyscraper people of all ages swarmed to see one the most spectacular of all sights imaginable . . . a robbery in progress.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Thank you for clicking on my story! I am not much of a writer, but the plot bunnies decided to have a very loud party in my head preventing me from getting my precious and much needed sleep. So here I am writing a story instead of reading them. lol Please excuse my grammar errors…

and Enjoy!

Disclaimer ~ Not Mine *tears*

* * *

><p>~ The Museums' Corporate Building ~<p>

- Midnight -

Around a massive skyscraper people of all ages swarmed to see one the most spectacular of all sights imaginable… a robbery in progress.

Police cars, helicopters, motorcycles, and yes even bikes surrounded the massive building along with thousands of people and news casters waiting to lay eyes on the Legendary Thief in the middle of one of his infamous heists. But wait, where is the one and only person who always comes to his heists' just to cheer for the police…

Inside the skyscraper on the 56th floor a young man donned in a cape, materialized out of the darkness. The room was completely empty, except for a pedestal that stood at the very center. Atop it rested a fist sized diamond that's only source of protection was a thin glass case. He turned to the wall of windows and sighed as he watched a massive cloudbank roll in front of the moon. His shoulders slouched ever so slightly, but he quickly regained his lost bravado as he spun back to face the task at hand. "There you are my beauty~…" sung the phantom clad in white as he gazed at The Hope diamond on tour from The Smithsonian Museum."What luck that your last stop before you head home would be in my humble country." he purred softly.

"Not this time ya' **damn THIEF**!" shouted a furious police inspector as he came down out of the ceiling. "Now men, grab 'em!" he called with anticipation. Unfortunately for inspector Nakamori nothing happened, it remained absolutely silence. The now disgruntled inspector looked around for the men that were **supposed** to be bull rushing KID.

"I have already used knockout gas on the men that you had hiding in the fake walls." said KID with his know-it-all smirk. KID moved closer to the glass case that protected the diamond and snapped his fingers. Then with a puff of soft pink smoke inside the case the diamond vanished, just to reappear in the gloved hand of the notorious thief Kaitou Kid. "Sorry to ruin your fun inspector, but I have to fly." and with that KID turn away from the awestruck inspector and headed towards the windows.

"But how… that case… it was vacuumed sealed?"

"But with magic, of course." KID replied and with that he jumped through the window and engaged his hang glider. Within seconds KID had dissolved into the night sky.

* * *

><p>~ Elsewhere ~<p>

- 12:10 a.m. -

A furious young girl with messy brown hair paced across a bridge. She appeared to be angry and agitated as she paced from her bike that was leaning against a low wall to a lamppost on the other side of the bridge. 'I can't think of a reason why, Kaitou Kid of all people would want to talk to me let alone tell me about who he is.' Aoko thought as she paced. 'Which means this letter I have has to be a fake, because there is **absolutely** no way KID would want anything to do with me. **Argh**, why am I even HERE! He's not gonna show, so I didn't have to sneak out and I didn't have to bring this.' she looked down at the small caliber derringer she was holding. 'I mean what was I even gonna do with this **if** KID showed up. I can't shoot a gun; I can't even aim for that matter.' She had gone back to pacing, but suddenly the alarm on her watch pulled her from her reverie. She glanced at the digital readout - 12:11 one minute before he should appear, so she the darted back to her bike and ducked behind the wall to wait. As she waited for that one single minute to tick by she thought back to the note that she had found stuck to the **inside** of her bedroom window this morning. . .

_'On the twelfth minute after I have seized my prize_

_I wish to tell you the truth and nothing but the truth._

_Meet me on the last canal bridge before the rise_

_And fall of the sea and I will tell you my sad truth.' _

_- Kaitou Kid_ (imagine his picture)

Then as her clock's readout changed from 12:11 to 12:12, a figure glided down and landed without a sound on the bridge. She couldn't quite see the person who landed, but she knew exactly who stood on the bridge with his cape flowing in the breeze. Then the clouds that had been blocking the full moon opened up to create a spotlight illuminating the bridge and the phantom thief standing on it. She was in complete awe at the spectacle before her, she had never been that close to him before and from where she crouched she could clearly see that he could not be as old as everyone seems to think he was. 'Wow he looks like he's my age and he's just… wow, there is just no other way to put it. I can't believe that this angelically handsome phantom thief wants to talk to me personal…' she thought as a light blush crept across her cheeks. 'No, no, no I can't be pulled in by his looks he's a demon and a thief nothing more. Now focus, I need to think of a pl-' but she was cut off mid thought when KID quietly said "Damn, it's still not the right one." She refocused on him just in time to watch him lower the huge diamond from his eye and slip it back into his pocket.

"You don't have to hide, you know." said KID just loud enough for her to hear.

"And why is that?"

"Come now Miss, do you really think that I could harm a pretty little gem like you."

She sighed as she stood, then she walked onto the bridge, but said nothing.

"See isn't that better, you look much better in the light than you do in the dark." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why did you really call me here because there is no way that you are actually going to tell me who you are? And don't try to kidnap me, I am armed." she said in a flat voice as she raised the gun to point at him. She took several small steps closer to him as she spoke. That way she could have her back to a lamppost to help block sneak attacks and she'd have a closer target just in case he tried anything funny.

"Well I am hurt, to think that you would bring such a scaring thing to our little peace meeting." KID said in a fake hurt voice, his signature smirk smeared across his face.

"What did you expect from an inspector's daughter?" she said with a hint of venom.

KID moved his gaze to the sky as he watched the moon being swallowed back up by the clouds sending them into yellowish streetlight. "Truthfully," he said "I though you would bring officers. Quite, a lot of them actually."

That struck a chord deep in Aoko's heart 'To think that thieving jerk didn't trust me.' "Well, now I am hurt." she spat out. "You jerk! I can't believe you didn't trust me! I mean weren't you the one who said you wanted to tell me 'the truth'?".

"My deepest apologies, Miss I had not meant to hurt you in any way. I was just telling you the truth as you said before." he said with a low flamboyant bow and just a hint of mockery in his voice. "Now if you want to find out who I am, you need to come with Me." as he spoke he stretched his hand out to her.

"Why can't you tell me here?" she asked slightly nervous.

"Can't you hear the sirens coming closer, we must leave immediately if we don't wish to be seen." he said as he moved closer.

"No, no this is perfect, all I have to do is keep you hear until my dad shows up." and with that she leveled her gun with his chest. "Now, don't move. I really don't want to have to shoot you." she said uncomfortably. 'What am I doing? This feels very wrong; I shouldn't point a gun at him. I mean it's not like he's killer he's just a very flamboyant and idiotic robber.' she thought.

"Believe me Miss, I really don't want to be shot, but I am afraid I can't wait around for the inspector to show up." he said as he pulled out his card gun. "It's time to go to sleep, Aoko." he whispered and pulled the trigger sending a card into the lamppost right by her head. But, the sound of KID's card gun going off frightened Aoko and she jerked. At the exact same time the ace of spades KID had shot into the lamppost, released its white knockout gas into Aoko's faces.

The last thing she heard was KID's distant sounding shout of pain before everything went silent. The last thing she thought was 'What have I done?' before she fell into unconsciousness. The last thing she saw was a spray of blood as KID fell back in pain before everything went black.

The sound of a gun fire echoed down the silent street, but the sound of a man's howl could be heard for blocks.

* * *

><p>I can't wait for people to review! XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah the second chapter! I feel so happy that I could fly, in fact I'm gonna go test that right now. *running up several flights of stairs* *roof door slams open* I believe I can fly! *jumps* I was, so horribly horribly wrong! *THUMP* Ooww! Well I still can't fly, but chapter 2 is done so enjoy XD

Disclaimer ~ Not mine *tears*

* * *

><p>~ Somewhere ~<p>

*Tee hee*

- 12:36 p.m. -

Aoko snapped up into a sitting position as if she had been electrocuted. When she looked around she became very relieved as she saw a very plane bedroom and found herself sitting on its bed. 'Few, it was just a nightmare. I didn't go out to see KID, so I didn't shoot him! Thank you, God!' she thought. Then she realized that she was still full dressed and in the same outfit that she had been wearing in her 'dream'. "No, nope I refuse to believe that that night every happened and that is **that**." she said to herself and closed her eyes.

Ten seconds went by and she opened one eye when nothing had changed she let out a loud groan along the lines of "This can't be happening!" and fell back onto the bed. When still nothing changed she sat up and realized that she didn't recognize the room she was in at all. "How did I get here?" she said to the room in general and received no response. "Well, you're helpful." she said to the empty room. For the first time she really looked around the room she was in. It had a wooden floor chest at the foot of the bed, a small bathroom just to her left, a little farther down the wall was a closed door, a writing desk in the far left corner with a floor lamp by it, several head sized round window lined the right wall, just below them was a two person sofa, lastly to her immediate right was a nightstand with a desk lamp on it.

The room was well lit, but the lamps weren't on. "So, it's day time" she announced "but I the last thing that I remember was at… at night, I think. Why is everything so fuzzy all of a sudden?" She took a deep breath and blew it out 'Now think, the last thing I remember was the sound of KID's card gun, the sound of my gun, and watching KID fall down with… with… with all of that blood.' she shuddered at the last thought. "Ok, then how did I get here? Speaking of here, where is here?" she said and then she noticed the sounds of waves crashing into something, and every time the waves crash wherever she was moved.

"I'm on the ocean?" she asked the room, but still she received no answer. "Aoko, Aoko, Aoko if you keep talking to an empty room people with think you're crazy." she sighed and shook her head. "Well, it's time for me to get off my butt and answer my questions myself." and with that she climbed off the right side of the bed. She proceeded to the closest window and peered out of it to find sparkling blue waves rolling up to the side of what was clearly a boat. "Fantastic," she said sarcastically "I don't know where I am, how I got here, or how to get home!" Aoko's knees gave out and she collapsed onto the sofa as the entirety of her situation came crashing down over her head.

She began to cry as the terror of being all alone in some unknown place sank in. 'I'm never gonna see my daddy again, or Keiko, or any of my friends, or… or…' "or K-k-kaitoo!" she wailed aloud. "I-I-I'm never gonna see Kaito a-a-again! I won't get to tell him I l-l-love him!" after she cried this she clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. 'That was the first time that I ever said that out loud and I wasted it on **self-pity**!' she thought angrily and sniffled 'Oh, I can just hear him now _Idiot, look at you. You're a complete mess with your eyes all puffy and you nose running no guy would every look at you twice. _Then I'd say Shut up! You big jerk you're complaining about me crying, but you don't even know why! And then he'd say something like _You're right, but I don't care why, all I know is… _then he would magically pull out a one of his fake roses and finish with… _that you shouldn't be. Now, dry your eyes, get up, fix your problem, and most importantly smile.'_ "Argh, even the Kaito in my head is right. I shouldn't be sitting here on the floor; no I should be hatching an escape plan".

With that she wiped her face on her sleeve and jumped up. "Yosh! Okay first thing's first, let's find out where this closed door leads to." as she spoke she began moving around the bed and headed towards the door on the left wall. Just as she was about to come in arm distance of the shiny brass door knob, she was jerked to a sudden stop. "What the hell?" she said in surprised and then she noticed, for the first time, the white silk rope trailing behind her. The rope seemed to be wrapped around the right post of the bed's headboard and around her right ankle. "Ha, it's not even tied just who do they take me for!" and she tugged on the rope around her ankle, but nothing happened. She tugged again and then again but still the rope wouldn't budge. When nothing worked she went over to the headboard and tried to untie the rope at that end, but still no luck. 'For some reason, I feel like I recognize this sort of knot, but can't remember from where though.'

"Well, this sucks. But let's see how far I can go with this thing." she said rather glumly, but still she got up and began to walk around the room. She could sit on the closer half of the sofa and she could get into the small bathroom with ease, but the desk was too far away. She deiced that if they were gonna lock her up then she was gonna be a sleuth. She started with the nightstand and found two pads white sticky notes, two blue pens, and one pencil. 'Well, nothing in there is gonna help. Onto the . . . ooh floor trunk.' and she began rummaging around in the chest. She found several books, three notebooks, blueprints for five different buildings, two star charts, a chart of Japan's oceans, and three sets of teenage boy clothes. 'This is more proof that KID has to be about my age, but how can **that** be? My dad been chasing him for twenty years? Does this mean that there are several KID's!' she thought. Lastly she searched the bathroom and on the mirror above the sink there was a white sticky note that read _'I am so sorry'_ with dried blood smeared underneath the words.

Her breath caught a little when she saw the blood and a sense of dread washed over her 'What if I killed him?' she thought franticly. Then as she reached up to grab the note she suddenly remembered where she had seen this wrapping style of knot before. "It's a Magician's knot, Kaito showed it to me. Damn, but he never told me how to undo It." she said annoyed. "But if this is a Magician's knot that means KID must have done It, so that means he is still alive." she sighed with relief. Now, with a little pep in her step she finish the search on the bathroom and found a bottle of painkillers, toothpaste, two toothbrushes one used one new, dental floss, lots of toilet paper, a hand towel, and a pair of nail scissors!

"At long last, I have found the key to my freedom!" she shouted victoriously then she blinked and she proceeded to smack her forehead "Thank God, no one was here to hear me say that…" she said exasperatedly. She picked up the small scissors with a wicked smile plastered on her face and she began to cut the silk rope. Sadly, the rope wouldn't cut; no matter how she tried it wouldn't break. Now thoroughly upset and completely stretched out on the bed, she gripped the scissors and stabbed the taught silk with all her might, but still it held.

"My goodness! Please be careful Young Miss that is very dangerous!" said a frightened voice.

Aoko shrieked and jumped off the bed to face this new adversary. She pointed the small pair of scissors to the door where the voice had come from and squeaked "S-stay back!"

The old man in the doorway was holding a tray of food and looked slightly taken aback. "Young master, was right she is a very determined young women." he breathed to himself. "Now, please put the scissors down, I am just here to bring you some food." he said slowly trying not to frighten her anymore. "Please, let me put the food down and I will explain where you are and what has happened." he said very gently.

Aoko nodded and she lowered the scissors a little. She noticed that he was wearing a white opera mask and a brown suit. He walked in and put the silver tray on the floor chest. He gestured for her to sit down on the bed and the he sat on the foot of the bed. She warily sat at the head of the bed waiting for him to start speaking.

He reached behind himself to bring the tray around to place in between them and said "Please, eat some food first, Miss."

"Do you honestly think, I am going to eat food brought to me by me captors?" she snarled.

He sighed "Do you honestly think we're trying to hurt you? I mean if we were we wouldn't have put you in the guest room on our ship."

"Hmpf, it's just with everything happening I would prefer if you tasted the food first."

He smiled and said "Of course, Miss. For lunch, I have brought you katsudon with green tea." He lifted the lid on the tray to reveal a steaming tea pot, two cups, two pairs of chopsticks, and a large bowl of delicious looking katsudon. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and ate a bite of food. Then he took a cup and poured himself tea. "Cheers" then he took a sip. "See, not poised or drugged."

"Thank you, I just have been so caught up in very thing that has been happening a-an-and…" and tears began to gather in her eyes.

The old man pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "There, there Miss. It will be alright, dry your eyes and eat some food."

"Thank you Sir, but I'm not hungry." she said as she dried her eyes.

"Call me, Assistant, Young Miss. You might not feel hungry, but you have just been running off adrenaline and are most certainly going to crash any minute. Besides, the Young Master said I can't tell you anything until you have eaten."

"Okay, how about you explain while I eat and by the way you can call me Aoko." she said as she handed back the handkerchief.

"Young Miss, I already know your name, but thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." he said as he put away his handkerchief.

"Oh, well… Yeah." she said a little embarrassed.

Then the smell of the meal reached her nose her stomach let out a loud growl. "I guess I am hungry." she said with a laugh and she picked up the bowl.

"Now, where to begin…" Assistant sighed "well the Young Master glided down to the deck carrying you. He asked me to put you hear and tie you up like this before he would let me look at his wound."

"How bad is KID hurt?" she asked quietly after she swallowed.

"The bullet went all the way through, but it missed the bones in his shoulder so he will be fine in a few weeks."

"That great, I glad KID isn't hurt very badly." she said with a smile.

"I am sure he would be happy to hear you say that, I believe the Young Master is under the impression that you hate him."

"Why would I hate him? Sure I think he is a good for nothing thief, but I don't hate him. Why would he care, though?"

"I am sorry, but that is not my secret to tell and the Young Master is a sleep so he can't tell you either."

"Do you know what he wants to tell me?"

"He is going to tell you who he is under the mask, Miss."

"What! Why does he want to tell me, of all people?"

"I am afraid, that is also not my secret."

"Darn, then how about… you tell me where I am?"

"You are on the Magiker, her name means magician in Norwegian, and she is in the center of Tokyo Bay."

"Magiker, what a pretty name. Did KID name her?"

"No, his father did."

"Oh, did his father give the boat to him?" she asked as she put the now empty bowl back on the tray.

"He inherited it when his father passed away."

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Was it recently?" she said in a sad voice.

"It was when the Young Master was eight." he said sadly.

"Um, why do you keep calling KID, **Young** Master? Just, how old is KID?"

"He is your age." Assistant said as he stood up with the tray.

"But, how? My dad has been chasing KID for twenty years!"

"Again, it is not my secret to tell, Miss." he said as he walked to the door. "I will come again with dinner so until then, Miss" and with that he left.

'Glad to have my suspicions confirmed, but I hate that all I have are more questions that can't be answered yet' she thought. She got up and went over to the trunk to get one of the books in it. 'Ha, how would've thought that KID likes romance novels.' she thought as she grabbed the most ragged and well-loved book. She climbed back onto bed with the novel and began to read as she waited for the Legendary Phantom Thief to wake up.

* * *

><p>Aren't I mean! A whole chapter with no KID-sama *tear*, but don't worry chapter three will be full of him and full of explanations. So until then ~ Bye.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yah! Chapter 3 finished for your reading enjoyment! Hope you luv it!

Disclaimer (see ch 1 or 2)

* * *

><p>~ Magiker ~<p>

- 7:10 p.m. -

Aoko was on her stomach stretched out on the bed. Her feet were up in the air as she lightly kicked them back and forth, her head was propped up on one elbow near the foot of the bed, and her borrowed book lay beneath her prying eyes more than half finished. She was so enthralled by the words printed on the page that she did not notice the knock on the door. There was another knock a little louder this time, but still she did not notice.

"Sorry, for barraging in, but dinner is ready." said Assistant as he opened the door.

Finally, Aoko was startled out of the text by the sudden intruder and she sat up with a gasp. "Ah! Assistant, you scared me. I wish you would knock before coming in."

Assistant sighed "But, Miss Aoko I did. Twice, actually. When you did not answer I came in."

"Oh . . . You did?" she said blushing. "I guess I didn't notice, I was reading." and she gestured to the open book on the bed.

"Find a good book, did we?" he said with a smile as he put the tray of food down on the chest.

"Yeah, actually, I found it in that trunk." she said as she pointed to the chest. "Who would have thought that KID likes super sappy romance novels." she snickered.

"Really, he does? Well, I'll have to give him a hard time about it later." he said rather happily.

"So all the stuff in that chest is KID's?"

"Yes, normally this is his room. Speaking off this room it is rather dark without sunlight." he said as he walked over to the floor lamp by the desk.

"Wait; please don't turn on that lamp. I won't be able to turn it off." she said while tugging gently on the silk rope still tied around her ankle.

"Oh right, I had forgotten." he said as she walked over to the lamp on the nightstand and turned it on.

"Since you forgot, clearly don't need it, so why don't you take it off?" she said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Afraid not, the Young Master said I am not allowed to take it off no matter how much you don't need It." he sighed, as if he had asked already.

'Damn. Stupid KID.' she thought. "Well, it was worth a try." she shrugged.

"Are you hungry, Miss? That is the reason why I came." he said changing the subject by motioning to the tray.

"Yes I am, but would you mind tasting the food again?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Miss. Tonight for dinner is Chanko Nabe with a side of rice and a coke." he said as he lifted the lid and he proceeded to try some of each dish.

"Don't worry about the soda can it's clearly unopened."

He nodded "Well then Miss, I need to go and check on the Young Master, so just leave the dishes there when you are done and I will fetch them later. Until then." and with that he left.

Aoko sighed and flopped onto the bed. 'Man, I want to ask him more questions, but he left too quickly.' She sat up and turned to the food. As she stared at the food she thought 'I wonder if Dad has eaten dinner yet? No, he probably hasn't all day, since he's so worried and has been looking for me. I'd bet he hasn't slept and he's been smoking nonstop. I wish I could tell him I'm fine and he shouldn't worry.' "I hope he is ok." she whispered and then she began to eat.

* * *

><p>- 8:30 p.m. -<p>

Once she finished, she put the dishes back on the tray and looked around for her book. 'Where is it? It was here a while ago.' She got up off the bed 'Well, if I make the bed then maybe I'll find it.' and she proceeded to make the bed, but the book was nowhere to be found. 'Did it fall on the floor and get pushed under the bed?' she bent down and look under the bed. "Eureka!" she exclaimed and reached for her book then she saw another book farther under. 'What's that?' she managed to pull out the other book and her book as well. She discovered that the other book was a leather-bound journal with a red ribbon holding the users place.

She lay back down on the bed assuming in the same position she had been in before Assistant had brought dinner. 'Would it be wrong to open it? I mean it's not mine and KID must have been trying to hide it from Assistant, so do I really have any right? _Yes, it's fine KID won't know and besides he did lock you up in __**his**__ room so you have all right to paw threw his stuff._ Shut up, you stupid little voice your making it hard to think. _Don't think. Read._' "Ugh. Maybe just a peek. It won't hurt anyone, will It." she whispered with anticipation. She opened to where the ribbon was and saw neat hand writing filling the page. At the top there was a date and it was three days before KID's last heist. She flipped through all of the pages to find that they were all identical, even the pen color. She flipped back to the red ribbon to read and the entry read…

"_Forever at my side, but never mine._

_Oh, how I wish to see you standing by me_

_You cannot see through my lies only viewed by moonshine, _

_Yet still you smile at me so beautifully. _

_I wish to free you of me, but I can't bare _

_To watch you suffer with your lonely agonizing despair…" _

She suddenly snapped the book closed as a deep red blush spread across her face. 'It's a love poem! Kaitou Kid has written a journal of love poems! I can't keep reading it would be wrong and a horrible invasion of his privacy, but… but… I wanna know who it's ABOUT! When else would I get another chance to snoop in the Legendary Thief's private life! Maybe-' then a knock at the down yanked her from her very agitated thoughts. She dropped the notebook on the floor and slid it under the bed with her hand as she stuttered "C-c-come in."

"It's just me, I am here to pick up your dishes." said Assistant as he opened the door. When he saw Aoko he raised an eyebrow at the very skittish looking girl, but said nothing.

"R-right. Of c-course." Aoko stuttered out.

Assistant walked over, picked up the tray, and turned back to the door. "Goodnight, Miss Aoko. And please try to get some sleep." he said gently, as if speaking to a deranged rabbit. He smiled and left, closing the door behind him.

The second she heard the door click closed her face dropped to the bed with a heavy sigh. 'He must be coming up with some crazy reason about what I was doing before he came in and I can't believe that I couldn't stop stuttering! And the way he was talking to me when he left, made me feel like I was a person suffering from a mental breakdown. Look at the mess you got me in, you stupid little voice! I shouldn't have gone snooping it that journal! _Don't yell at me, you're the one who was s-s-stuttering._'

She sighed and sat up to lean back against the headboard. She looked around the room and her eyes came to land on the full moon shining brightly in her window 'Wow, the moon must be shinning so brightly . . .' and with that she reached over to the table lamp and turned it off. Moonlight filled the room with its soft and pale glow. "Beautiful. The moonlight is even bright enough that I can even read." she whispered and she picked up her book flipping to her page.

* * *

><p>- Midnight -<p>

Assistant was making one last check on KID, when he noticed that Aoko's door was open and he knew for a fact that he had closed it. He rushed into the moonlit room fearing the worst, Aoko had escaped. When he saw the girl slumped back against the headboard fast asleep he said "Then why was the door open?" rather loudly.

"Ssshhhh, or you will wake her." whispered a voice behind him.

Assistant jumped in surprise and spun around to see a young man in jeans and a black sweater leaning against the wall by the door. "Master Kai-" he began to shout as Kaito covered the old man's mouth with his hand.

"Quieter or you'll wake her." Kaito said in serious, but hushed tone. He removed his hand after Assistant nodded in understanding.

"Kaito what are you doing out of bed, your wound hasn't healed yet, you need your rest." protested Assistant.

"Jii-chan, I have been resting for twenty-four hours, I'm tired of resting. Besides I wanted to see our police prisoner princess…" he sighed longingly as his gaze fell on the sleeping girl.

Jii sighed at the love sick puppy expression Kaito had on his face and remained silent as Kaito walked closer to the sleeping girl. But he began to protest as Kaito bent down to pick up his princess "Hey, hey don't do that you will just reopen your injury."

'Damn it, I know he's right, but… oh, to hell with it!' Kaito thought vehemently as he reached out to pick up Aoko. When he picked her up he felt a pain in his shoulder like a hot poker was jabbed into it and it began to twist around searing the wound. "Come here and pull back the covers so I can lay her down." Kaito whispered as softly as before, without a hint of pain in his voice or on his face because it couldn't break **his** poker face.

Jii rushed over and pulled the covers back for Kaito as he sighed in defeat.

Kaito laid Aoko down without a sound then he began to pull the covers over her, but stopped as he saw a book lying open beside her. A small smile crossed his lips as he picked up the book and said "Enjoying my reading selection, Aoko?"

"Speaking of reading selection, Romances, Young Master who would have guessed?" Jii said with a smirk on his face.

"Adventure Romances, yes. Fluffy, frilly, Romances, no."

"Sure ~, whatever you say." Jii said sarcastically.

Kaito rolled his eyes 'Ha, if he is giving me a hard time about my book choices then he would most definitely have a field day if he ever found my journal.' "Actually, this book series was written by a world renowned mystery author. His wife wanted him to try something new, so he wrote these." Kaito said ignoring Jii's last comment.

"Really, who?" asked Jii curiously.

"He writes the Night Barron series, you know the one that's really famous in America, right now." said Kaito with his trademark smirk.

"Are you serious!" asked a bewildered Jii.

"Hush, and yes I am. Here check for yourself." said Kaito and he tossed the book to Jii.

Jii caught the book, read its spine, and quietly said "Sure enough, it is." Then Jii turned the book over to look at the title and his eyes grew wide in surprise. He look at Kaito, who wasn't looking at him and whispered "Kaito, this title . . ."

Kaito sighed. "_Manacles and Masterpieces_, I guess you can see why I like it so much. It's the first in the series, sadly each book is independent so this is the only one about a wickedly handsome art thief and his undying love for a stunningly beautiful police inspector who is trying to stick him behind bars." he said with sad voice as he looked as Jii over his shoulder.

"And how does it end?" asked a weary Jii.

"It has a happy ending." Kaito said with a small smile as he turned to face him. "Can I have it back?"

"Sure." and Jii tossed it back.

Kaito flipped back to the page Aoko was on and pulled a fake rose out of the air. He placed the plastic stem in the book, with the flower poking out of the top. He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

Jii headed towards the door and said "I am heading to the captain's quarters to get out fresh dressings for your wound so hurry there." He then left with a knowing smirk and a passing thought 'I know when I'm not noticed or need…'

Kaito watched a smirk flicker across Jii's face as he left and sighed yet again 'I'm never gonna hear the end of it this time . . .' He finished tucking in Aoko, but she mumbled something in her sleep. Kaito couldn't hear what she said, so he leaned in to catch her words if she spoke again.

"Kaito" Aoko mumbled "please don't leave me…" and a tear rolled down her sleeping face.

Those five simple words created an invisible blade that stabbed through Kaito's heart and it brought him such excruciating agony that it shattered **his** poker face. Kaito wiped away her tear and breathed "Don't worry Aoko, the story has a happy ending." Then he kissed her forehead and repeated "It has a happy ending." over and over until he almost believed that their story would have one as well. "Now, get some sleep you beautifully stupid girl." and he left Aoko to dream of legendary thieves, 'best friends', and happy endings.

But no one ever said it was going be a happy dream. I could very well be a _**nightmare**_.

* * *

><p>~ Aren't I so mean ~ Now, run along and review. Please, please, please, PLEASE! Nawh, I'm not desperate or anything.<p>

That was a lie, I am. Lawlz

Until the next chapter,

Farewell XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there, I am back again with another chapter. This is one of my favorites so far ~

I hope you enjoy it too XD

* * *

><p>~ The Museums' Corporate Building ~<p>

There atop the skyscraper stood two figures. Police cars surrounded the base and helicopters circled around the top.

"Give it up KID you can't escape from me this time!" shouted a 23 year old woman over the noise of the helicopters.

"As you wish, Miss Inspector Nakamori, but I am not surrendering in the way you think." replied a 23 year old KID, with a sad look on his face.

"Don't you **DARE**, KID! You ruined my Father's career, but I **will** catch you and I **will** stick you behind bars!" Aoko retorted.

Suddenly smoke began spewing out of all four corners of the roof, but the smoke did not obscure the vision of those standing on the roof. However, it did send the helicopters away from the roof in the attempt of empty their cabins of pink smoke. "I am afraid I can't let you do that, Aoko." said KID, but it wasn't in KID's arrogant taunting tone, it was in the tone of her best friend, the same best friend who left to study abroad after high school.

"No, no, no. You can't be him! You can't have his voice!" Aoko shouted as her voice broke.

"I am so sorry Aoko, but I have come back to give you the happy ending you deserve." KID said as he took off the top hat and monocle to reveal an older Kaito. "You deserve to be happily married to a good man who has a good job. You deserve to have happy and beautiful children around you. You deserve to be without worry or pain and KID should only be a distant memory." Kaito said miserably. "You should **not** be atop the roof of a skyscraper chasing after an arrogant thief."

"Yeah, well I also should **not** be trying to track my true love halfway across the earth and back only to meet him atop the roof of a skyscraper!" she shouted with tears streaming down her face. By now the smoke was clearing and the helicopters were circling back.

"Aoko, you won't have to chase after me or KID anymore. KID and I won't make you cry anymore, we will vanish out of your life forever and let you move on to find your happy ending. So please, just wait for the pain to subside and continue on with your life, **forget** about me." Kaito said with his poker face emplace hiding all of his emotion. All the while he was walking backwards towards the edge of the roof.

"What do you mean you'll vanish, you can't leave! Not after I just found you." she said and began to move closer to him.

"Aoko, you can't… You have to forget about me. This shall be the last time anyone will ever see Kaitou Kid or Kuroba Kaito. This is the only way to set you free from the cage that I have trapped you in for so long." he said emotionlessly as he steps onto the ledge of the roof. He turned around and looked out over the city silently.

"K-kaito, what are you doing?" she said as a sense of dread filled her heart.

He look over his shoulder at her with his poker face gone and a single tear rolled down his face. "Goodbye, my Aoko." he said and he stepped off the edge of the building.

Aoko rushed to the edge and reached for him, but she couldn't catch him. "KAITTOOOOOO!" she screamed after him.

* * *

><p>~ Magiker ~<p>

- 7:00 a.m. -

Aoko lurched up; arm stretched out in front of her grasping at air, eyes wide with tears flowing down her face, and screamed out "KAITTOOOOOO!" She then took in a ragged breath and realized that she was still in bed 'A dream?… It was just a nightmare. I am still in bed on the Ma-ma something. That means I am still in High school. I still have Kaito.' She pulled her knees into her chest to rest her head on her knees as she just cried in the silence.

When she was no longer in shock and the tears had stopped she thought about her nightmare a little 'I understand why I was an inspector, so I could take revenge on KID, but why was KID Kaito? _Don't think stupid questions, it's not good for your health._ What do you mean stupid questions? _What did I just say? Besides, you know that Kaito is KID and you have known that for a while now. You just won't accept it._ Kaito is not that dirty rotten thief, he could never be. _Stupid girl, look at the facts. _What facts? And don't call me stupid! _1: Kaito only shows up after KID has vanished. 2: Kaito sleeps through all of his classes. Cause he is always up so late, just like Hakuba Saguru. 3: What other super awesome magician teenager do you know who lost his super awesome magician father at the age of eight? 4: Kaito would only steal if it was for some, secret motive. 5: They're the same height and the same age. 6: The clothes in the chest are stuff you have seen Kaito wear! 7: Who else-_ **ALRIGHT!** I get it, so there is a teensy-weensy chance that Kaito might possibly be KID, but there is still no solid proof. _**Fine, **__you want proof, I'll give you proof: How did you get under the covers with your book moved? The last thing you remember was reading, not getting into bed. _So, Assistant could have tucked me in, this doesn't prove any- _**Find the book!**_ Fine, fine you don't need to yell, Sheesh.'

Aoko looked around and found her book on the nightstand. In the book, as a bookmark, was fake rose, but not just any fake rose. It was _**their**_ rose. The same rose that he always gives her. The one from when they first met. The one he uses when he is sorry for being late. The one he pulls out when he is trying to make her smile. The one he gives her when he is trying to say sorry for making her angry. It was **that** rose. And she knew that this was all the proof that she had ever needed and the proof that she had been dreading of finding since Kaitou Kid first showed up. 'I shot KID. KID is Kaito. I shot Kaito.' This began to repeat in Aoko's mind on a loop as the meaning of those three little sentences sunk in.

Then the door of Aoko's room slammed open. "Miss Aoko, Are you alright!" shouted a very disgruntled Assistant standing in the doorway wearing ducky pajamas.

"What… Um yes, I'm alright. I just… had a nightmare. Sorry, if I woke you." she whispered still trying to come to terms with what she had done.

"Miss Aoko, are you sure you are alright? You look very pale." Assistant said with worry in his voice.

Aoko shook her head a little trying to clear it, then she cleared her throat and said louder and clearer "Yes, I'll be fine." and she knew that she would be fine, no matter what life may throw at her next. Because she would have Kaito at her side even if it ended up killing them both. "Also, could you please tell Kai- er, KID that I'm sorry…" 'For shooting him and for always saying that I hate him…' "For everything." she finished with a sigh.

"O…kay, I will be sure to tell him. Oh and breakfast will be ready be around 9 o'clock." Assistant said still slightly concerned, but he left without saying anything else.

When the door clicked closed Aoko let out a huge sigh and flopped back onto her bed. "Man I thought life was hard with a magician for a crush, but now I have a Notorious Phantom Thief for a crush. Hmm, I like the way that sounds. How about, I have a Notorious Phantom Thief for a boyfriend. Kyaa~ I have a Notorious Phantom Thief for a **boyfriend**! I have a Notorious Phantom Thief for a **boyfriend**! This is so **AWESOME!**" and then she started giggling like, well, a high school girl. Then she clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles and because **Kaito** was on this ship and he might have **heard her**.

'Well, now I don't feel nearly as guilty for think KID was super-hot eye candy, because I mean even blind women have fallen for him. _I hear you, I hear you. Now, that you have had your fangirl/girlfriend moment you need to ask yourself the big questions. 1: Why is Kaito stealing and will he eventually stop? 2: Does this have something to do with his Dad's death and could he get seriously injured because of it? And 3: Are you going to tell your Dad?_ No. I'm not gonna tell my Dad. Not now, not ever. I am willing… to lie… for him. _Ok, good. One answered two more to go. _Well, the other two I can't really answer, but I am going to find out! _That's the spirit!_ You know I have another question. _Yeah, what is it?_ Why do I have a voice in my head that sounds almost like me, but isn't my thoughts? _Duh, you're having a conversation with yourself._ Yeah, but why is it only happening now? _'Cause you're alone. Notice I disappear when someone else shows up._ Yeah, but I have been alone before and never talked to you. _Sure, but you have never needed someone to keep you from being lonely and to keep you from stressing out, before. You always had Keiko or Kaito to bounce ideas and thoughts off of._ Okay, that almost makes sense. _Sad, you don't even understand your own mind._ Shut up.'

Aoko rolled over and laid her head on the pillow… on _**Kaito's**_ pillow and sighed. "No way, I'm falling back to sleep now." She glanced at her watch, 7:40. She got up and went into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror, she cringed. Her hair was sticking up in some really awkward directions, her shirt was rumpled and wrinkled, her skirt wouldn't lie flat, and one of her leggings was pushed up past her knee. She reached her hand up to smell her breath and almost gagged. Then she began to search the bathroom for the spare toothbrush and toothpaste. Once she found it she franticly brushed her teeth, and then did it a second time just to be safe. Then she took the hand towel and washed her face. Her hair wasn't nearly as bad as she had thought, with a little water and it straightened out easily. Her clothes were a different story though; no matter what she did she couldn't straighten out her shirt, but she got the skirt under control and she fixed the leggings. 'I need a different shirt, but I don't have an extra. _Tee Hee, you could borrow one of Kaito's from the trunk._ I-i-i can't do that! _Why not? Give me one good reason._ I- …You- …He- …_Can't think of one. So I win, go and borrow a shirt._'

Aoko walked slowly over to the trunk and opened it and listened. After it remained quiet for a while, she assumed that no one would come in anytime soon. She took out the first shirt he hand touched and hurriedly closed the chest. The shirt she had grabbed was black with a white skull-n-crossbones on the front. (Author's Note: You know the one that he had on in episode 356: Phantom Thief Kid's Miracle Midair Walk.) The shirt matched her black skirt which also had little skull and crossbones on it. "Why did it have to match?" she groaned. '_Quit complaining and put it on before someone comes._' With sigh she hurriedly striped of her white shirt with a girly skull-n-crossbones on it, but paused before putting on Kaito's t-shirt. '_What's the problem now?_ I can't do this! There is just no way that I can. _Stop whining and put on his shirt, unless you __**want**__ him to walk in on you with just your bra on?_ Hey, I am fully dress from the waist down!' But Aoko still went scarlet and put on his shirt without another complaint. It was a little big on her, but it was so comfortable and soft. "Why can't girls' clothes be this soft or comfortable? It's like fashion designers hate us." She had to bend her head forward to pull all of her hair out of the back of the shirt, but when she did she caught a whiff the shirt. It smelled like Kaito, it was the same smell that she had known for years. It was the same one she knew from all of their hugs, from all of the times she had fall and he had caught her, from all of the times she had rested her head on his shoulder.

She began to blush worse than before when she realized that now she had brought the shirt closer to her nose, so she could get a better smell. She let go of his shirt and covered her blushing face 'Man, this is the third time I have blushed like this and it has only been two days. Damn you, Kaito!' "Wait, the first time I blushed like this was after reading KID's journal . . . OMG! That was **Kaito's** JOURNAL! Who on earth could he have been writing those poems about? Wait, rewind all of this stuff is Kaito's, including those romance novels!" and she collapsed on to the bed laughing. She was laughing so hard that her eyes began to water.

Then there was a knock at her door before Assistant opened. "Miss Aoko, there has- Miss Aoko are you alright?" he said with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm just perfect." she said with laughter in her voice as she sat up and began wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Well, as I was saying, there has been a change of plans. The young master wishes to see you, **now**." Assistant said urgently.

"Really KID wants to talk to me **now**?" she said a little surprised.

"Yes, here hold out your leg and I will undo the rope." Assistant bent down and with two light tugs the silk rope loosened itself and slide right off.

"Cool" Aoko breathed in amazement.

Assistant stood up and gently grabbed Aoko's hand. "Follow me, please." He guided her out of her room into hallway that deadened into a door on her left, but to her right there were three doors and then the hallway turned right. Two of the doors were on the side opposite her room and one was on the same side. They quickly walked past these three doors and turn at the end of the corridor. This led to a shorter hallway with a door on each side and a ladder at the end leading to, what probably was the deck. The door on the right was slightly cracked and the smell of cooked food was wafting out. They, however, turned into the door on the left.

Assistant gently pushed me in first and I was faced with a medium sized dining room. There was a rectangular oak table in the center with six matching chairs around it, a small chandelier hung above the table, and porthole windows lined the back wall. The only thing missing was KID. Aoko turned around to face Assistant who was now hurriedly locking the door that they had just come through. "Assistant, KID isn't here, so don't lock the door yet." Aoko said with a little worry in her voice. He didn't reply, so silence filled the room.

_Click,_ Went the door as the lock fell into place. "Don't worry, _Young Miss I am already here._" said the man disguised as Assistant while his voice changed to one she knew by heart. 'Assistant' turned around slowly, and then with a flash of white the one and only Kaitou Kid stood before her.

"KID, but you were- That's not fair you cheated!" Aoko said angrily.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Aoko." KID said with his every present smirk and gave a very low bow. "But you must have come to understand and expect, the fact that I **don't** play be the same rules that you do."

"Still, you could have just gotten me yourself. You didn't have to pretend to be Assistant." Aoko pouted.

"Yes, but I knew you would ask fewer questions if Assistant came to get you and this way we managed to get in here unnoticed." KID said calmly.

"I bet, Assistant told you that you are still too injured to get up and move about. He probably said that you need to stay in bed. So you had to sneak out to come and talk to me, right?" Aoko said decisively.

Kaito winced. "Saw right threw me, but that is also to be expected." KID sighed. "Actually, there is a reason for why I wanted to talk to." KID said seriously.

"Oh really, what do you need to say?" Aoko's heart skipped a beat and then tripled in speed.

"I can't stand it anymore…" KID said with a combination of sadness and pain in his voice "I have to… I need to tell you…"

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

_**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK!**_

* * *

><p>Or when I decide to u date next!<p>

I'm EVIL and I'm LOVING it! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there! I am so Happy that I have this many followers and reviews! You guys are the best, so that means more torment. Cause I am so evil!

Read on my fans, read on…

* * *

><p>~ Magiker ~<p>

~ Dining Room ~

- 8: 10 a.m. -

"I can't stand it anymore…" KID said with a combination of sadness and pain in his voice "I have to… I need to tell you… the truth." KID was no longer looking at Aoko, in fact he was looking anywhere, but where she was. "But to do so, I need to tell you a story… a story about a little boy and the death of this Father." KID said with sadness etched onto his face.

"Okay I'll listen, but you don't have to tell me. I won't mind… I know what it's like to lose a parent when you're young." she said in a sad tone, but had a gentle smile on her face.

"Your right, I don't have to… but I need to, want to. Why don't you take a seat, it's a rather long story." he said as he gestured to the chairs. Aoko nodded and walked over to the table and pulled herself up onto it. She sat on it and swung her legs off so they could gentle swing back and forth. She looked just like a little kid who was sitting up on a wall waiting for her friend to come out and play. She was facing KID and the door that he was leaning against with an expectant look on her face. KID laughed and said "Having fun, are we?"

"Hey, it's not my table so why should I care?" she said with a shrug and smiled exuberantly at him.

"Fair enough, I use that logic all the time." he said with his know-it-all smirk back in place.

'I know you do Ba-Kaito.' thought Aoko, but she said "Good, then I should hear no complaints." (Author's Note: I shouldn't have to say this, but I am. Baka means idiot in Japanese, so Aoko is making a pun off Kaito's name which is something she does a lot in the anime and manga. If you didn't know this, then I am very disappointed in you. ='( )

"Yes, but of course, Miss Aoko." KID said with a little bow and all signs of sadness gone. "Now, it's time for a story…" KID cleared his throat "Nine years ago, a little boy lived happily with his Mother and Father. His family, however, was not normal. You see, the boy's Father was a World-renowned Magician, some said he was the best who ever lived. So naturally, the boy wanted to grow up to be just like his Father. He wanted to be a famous magician too, so he spent very day with his Father training and learning knew magic tricks and stunts. One of the things his Father taught him was to always check your stunts and props four times before you go on stage to perform them. Forty minutes before, then twenty minutes before, ten minutes before, and finally four minutes before the performance. Thus, no one could tamper with your magic tricks and ruin the show. The boy wanted to be a great magician just like his Father, so committed this to memory. Then one day the boy's world had come crashing down, his Father's show had gone horrible. The stage had exploded killing him instantly. The police declared his death an accident, a trick gone wrong. The boy couldn't, wouldn't believe that is Father had made a mistake on stage, because he would always check his props and told the police this. However, they didn't believe him because he was a distraught child who just lost his Father." KID said with a sneer. He stopped and took a deep breath, in hopes to regain his lost composure.

"KID are you okay? Do you want to stop?" Aoko said worry in her voice.

KID shook his head 'no', took another deep breath and continued his story "Something that no one had noticed was that after his Father's death Kaitou Kid stopped appearing, until eight years later, that is. The Legendary Phantom Thief made a stunning reappearance. The media and the police went haywire over his sudden materialization back into the stoplight. Some even began to say that Phantom 1412 was **truly** the best magician who ever lived. This made the, now sixteen year old, boy rather angry. That and something that his classmates had said, made him want to catch the thief and prove the world wrong. When he was preparing his tricks he stumbled upon a secret room in his house that had been hidden behind a poster of his Father preforming. In the room, were all of KID's belongings: his outfits, his disguises, his props, his blueprints, his glider, and a tape player that had a recording of his Father's voice on it. Unfortunately, the tape was too old to play back, so the boy had no idea why any of Kaitou Kid's possessions were in his house, but he was going to find out. The boy donned the white mantle of the Phantom Thief, to go and confront the other thief during his heist that night." KID said with a smirk on his face as he looked up at Aoko. Who was leaning forward and completely immersed in the story that he was unraveling before her.

"What's so funny?" Aoko asked grumpily because he had stopped speaking.

"You are. If you lean forward anymore you're going to fall of the table." KID said matter-o-factly with his smirk still in place.

Aoko blushed and straightened up. "Shut up, and continue with the story." Aoko said crossly.

KID shook his head at her childish behavior, but he did as he was told "Now, where was I… After the boy defeated the other thief, the copycat said that he was so glad the boy's Father had come back and that he wasn't really dead. This startled the boy and removed his own mask to show the other man the he wasn't his Father. The man was horrified that he had just called him by his Father's name and asked him why he was here and in that outfit. The boy ignored him and asked the man how he knew his father. He told the boy that he was his Father's most trusted assistant. So the boy asked him if his Father was the original Phantom 1412 and the man replied 'yes'. The boy told the man to run and hide while he distracted the police still trying to capture him. After, the heist the man and the boy talked about the boy's Father and his death. The man believed that the boy's Father had been murdered by people who had discovered that he was KID, because the boy's Father had received a death threat, telling him that if he didn't cancel his next heist they would kill him. The man thought that if dressed up as KID the killers would make themselves known, but he hadn't been as good as boy's Father when it came to magic. Meaning it had taken him years to develop a trick worthy of the name 'Kaitou Kid'. The boy believed the man's theory would work if they KID kept appearing, but he told the man that from now on he would be KID, he would takeover in his Father's place. After-" but KID was interrupted by Aoko, who had just slipped off table in anticipation.

Aoko had closed her eyes, expecting to feel the pain of hitting the floor, because she was being stupid, any second but instead she felt two strong arms snatching her out of the air. She opened her eyes to see an exasperated looking KID watching her; he was carrying her bridal style. "But… How?" she said confusedly.

He shook his head and said "I told you that you would fall off the table, but did you listen?" He used his foot to pull out a chair and turn it to face the door. "Why don't you sit in a chair, this way if you fall it's not as high." he said in a mocking tone. He placed her gentle in the chair and walked back to the door to re-assume his position.

Aoko's blush had gone from a faint pink to a deep red. "I'm sorry, I hadn't been paying attention." Aoko said while gazing intently at her shoes.

"It's alright; I just wish you would be more careful. I don't like seeing you covered in bandages all the time." KID had said the last part softly so she wouldn't hear him. "Now, back to the story. After a few more heists the boy, discovered that an evil organization had killed his Father to prevent him from finding a jewel that had magical properties. It was called Pandora, and it is located inside a large gem, but can only be seen if you hold the gem up to the moon and look through it. Over this past year, the boy has met other people who are also hunting down a separate branch of the same evil organization and he has come to a, um . . . 'mutual understanding' with them. He also has had to lie to his friends and family about his midnight job . . . and **I'm **sick of it!" KID moved away from the wall angrily. "I'm done lying to your dad, to our friends, and to you. The guilt is eating me alive, I can't do this any-" KID was interrupted when Aoko glomped him. (Author's Note: v, glomp; a nonsexual action of one person lovingly (and dramatically) attacking another with a hug. For those who don't know the word. =D) KID managed to remain upright, but his top hat toppled off.

As Aoko listened to KID's little rant she was thinking 'I didn't even think about how Kaito must feel. I didn't think about the fact that he was going through all of this alone, or that he had to deal with this by himself. But not anymore . . . Kaito won't have to be alone anymore!' And before she knew what she was doing he was already in her arms and she was hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry Kaito! I am so sorry, everything that had happened and you had to do it by yourself. And then at school I said all of those horrible things they must have hurt you so much and then you felt like you couldn't tell me about anything that you were going through. I could never, would never hate you! Besides, you don't have to feel guilty about anything I was be selfish and didn't think about what might be happening with you. Kaito, I'm so very very sorry!" she sobbed out.

Kaito hugged her back and said "It's alright, Aoko. You shouldn't cry over the likes of me…" Kaito said softly. After Aoko had cried for some time he cautiously asked her "So how long have you known about… my moonlit occupation?"

Aoko reached up and took off his monocle. "I always guessed it was you, but I never wanted to believe you were him. My reasoning was reinforced this morning when I found your flower in the book. At that moment I knew for sure that the Legendary Phantom Thief was, is, and shall always be Kuroba Kaito and… I **didn't** care." she said as a smile formed on her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"But-but, I'm an evil and wicked thief! You should be putting me in handcuff and sticking me behind bars. Not hugging me and telling me you're sorry!" Kaito said angrily.

Aoko stepped back from him a little so she could look him in the eye. "Kaito, I thought I was losing you before, why on earth would I lock you up in a cell when I just got you back?" she asked honestly.

"But Aoko, when I take you back, your dad… he's **going** to ask you about KID and you're **going** to tell him that we are one in the same." Kaito said as if it were set in stone.

"No, I'm not. I am going to lie and says I have no idea who KID is." she replied in the same tone.

"Aoko be reasonable, you shouldn't ruin your relationship with your dad by lying, just for me." he said authoritatively.

"Kaito, I have made my choice and… I-I choose you. Besides, I have lied to my dad before about you. Remember all of those times you use to sneak into my room to get me to come outside to play with you at night, because you couldn't sleep. And my dad would hear us so you'd leave and I'd lie saying that he was hearing things." she retorted.

"But-" he tried to counter, but he was interrupted.

"But nothing, I will be at your side where I belong unless you don't want me there…" Aoko's voice trailed off at the end as she just realized something. 'That's just it isn't it? He doesn't want his old life anymore, so he wants to be found out. That way he can run away and live somewhere else and lead a whole new life. He is trying to get rid of everyone, without hurting us…' and tears began to slowly spillover and roll down. Kaito had no idea what had made her go from determined to crying, so it shocked him when she turned away from him and said "Never mind, I-I understand you don't like it here anymore. Don't worry I get it you want to move onto bigger and better things…"

"Huh? Aoko I have no idea what you are talking about. I love being with you and our friends. I wouldn't trade that for the world, but I can't keep going to school with everyone and lie to their faces every day." he said honestly. Then he hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear "And I would rather be slowly murdered, than leave you side… but I would rather burn in the flames of hell for all eternity, than watch an angel like you fall from heaven to join the likes of me."

Aoko was completely flustered by what Kaito had said, so she just stood there in shocked silence as her stomach flipped, as her heart leaped, and her face turned so red that it would put a ruby to shame. Seconds turned into minutes before Aoko had regained enough brain function to speak coherently, but now her tears of pain and despair became tears of joy and relief. "Really?" she whispered.

Kaito let out a breath that he hadn't known he had been holding and replied "Yes, really. Didn't I promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth."

Aoko took a deep breath and closed her eyes because she knew that what he might say in response to her next question could end her life or save it. "What if, the angel didn't fall, but jumped instead? Maybe she would rather watch her wings turn as black as the night sky, than leave your side forever." Aoko said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Then I'd happily fall to earth with her, because I would be in heaven as long as she is at my side." he said sweetly.

Aoko was now sobbing uncontrollable and smiling like a loon. Her world was back and right where it was supposed to be, under **their** feet. She turned in his embrace so she could hug him back. "Thank you" she whispered happily.

"No, thank you for wanting to remain with a mocking moonlighter like me." he said with a smile. Then he tilted her head up and wiped a tear off her face. "Now, please don't cry. I never know what to do when you cry." Kaito said in a playful tone.

"Yeah right, ya' big liar. You always know exactly what I need to stop crying and besides now they're tears of joy." Aoko said as she hugged Kaito tighter, but she did stop crying.

"I'm glad I haven't completely sucked in the good friend department, but… um, Aoko could you please let go of me… my wounds are… starting to hurt." Kaito said wincing a little.

"Oh my gosh!" Aoko said and quickly jumped away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too and… I'm sorry that I… um, that I… shot you." said with her head hung low and her hands clenching and un-clenching her skirt.

"Shot me? What are you talking about?" Kaito said with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? On the bridge, a few days ago, right after you shot your card at the lamppost and the sleeping gas sprayed me I pulled the trigger and I watched you fall to the ground with all of that… that blood." she said with a shiver.

Kaito through his head back and laughed, hard. Once he finished laughing he said "You didn't shoot me, stupid. You shot the guard rail next to me, I felt the impact on the bar. I was shot a couple of times by some sniper on the build diagonally behind you."

"WHAT!" Aoko said flabbergasted. "How can you laugh at the fact that a **sniper** shot you, let alone the fact that you were shot a **couple** of times!" Aoko shouted outraged. "I mean, Assistant said that you were just shot in the shoulder! Did he lie to-" Aoko was interrupted mid rant by Kaito's gloved hand that had just covered her mouth.

"Quite, or Assistant will hear us." Kaito said urgently. Aoko nodded so Kaito removed his hand. "I will explain what happened that night, **if** you promise to keep your voice down." Kaito said much gentler than before. Again Aoko nodded. Kaito led her over to the chairs farthest from the door. "Here, take a seat while I change into something more comfortable, then I'll explain everything."

Aoko looked at Kaito and said "What do you mean, change?" but she sat down anyway.

Kaito flashed her a smirk, before he took a hold of his cape and swung it around himself so he could vanish into thin air.

Aoko gasped. Then she heard Kaito's muffled laugh echoing around the room, but she didn't see him anywhere. "Kaito, where did you go?" she whispered to what appeared to be an empty room.

"What every do you mean?" he replied with mirth in his voice.

Aoko whipped her head around to see Kaito sitting in the chair at the head of the table just around the corner from hers. He was wearing jeans, a black button down shirt, and his 'cause I'm magic' smirk. "You jerk, don't do that. You almost made me fall, again."

"I just can't do that." Kaito said in a serious tone. "Because it's just way to much fun." and all serous was out the window as his smirk returned.

"Jerk." Aoko said flatly.

"And don't you forget it." he said as he leaned his chair back and put his shoes up on the table.

"Just tell me what happened, two nights ago" Aoko grumbled.

"Okay, okay just a second." Kaito said then he took a breath and…

* * *

><p>So next chapter will start with a flash back because I don't want to explain everything. So see you next time XD<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I am back with a vengeance! I only have two more weeks to finish this story, cause my school starts soon. Did you know I had no idea that this story would make it to a chapter six, let alone past that? I really am very thankful to all of you, because each review I get encourages to keep this story alive. You guys are the best!

So enjoy -

XD

* * *

><p><em>~ Flashback Time! ~ <em>

~ The Bridge ~

- 12:18 a.m. -

For Kaito everything seemed to slow down, that or his brain was processing everything at a faster rate. He really couldn't tell which it was, but five things became very apparent to him in all at once. The first thing he noticed was that Aoko had shot at him, but it had missed and the bullet went into the guard rail next to him. 'She freaking shot **at** me! But who am I to blame her I mean I am the big bad thief and I did shoot first and it's not like she knows that I'm KID… Erk, how can I always talk myself down from being angry over nothing, but I can't seem to calm down the girl of my dreams without pissing her off- This is not the time to go off into la la land, Focus!' The second thing Kaito noticed was that the sleep gas had worked and Aoko was now falling to the ground unconscious. The third thing that he noticed was the sniper on the building across the way, because he saw the silencer shine in the moonlight as the gun jerked when it fired. The fourth thing that he noticed was that the police sirens were getting too close for comfort. And the final and most important thing that Kaito notices was that he was in excruciating pain because the sniper just shot a high caliber bullet straight through his right shoulder.

Then time snapped back to normal speed and he fell down, due to the impact of the bullet, right onto his freshly wounded shoulder. Kaito opened his mouth to scream out in agony, but no noise came out. After he took a breath, his brain began to filter out the pain and start functioning again. 'I-I need to stop the bleeding n-now, but first I need to get out of the snipers sights.' Kaito, ignoring the pain in his arm, rolled across the small bridge to end up next to the sleeping Aoko. He moved to hide behind the low wall, just as the streetlight's bulb right above him exploded. 'Is this sniper an idiot or just a miserable shot?' He sat up with his back to the wall and pulled out a silk rope. He wrapped the rope around his shoulder to temporally stop the bleeding down. Now, the test… Kaito moved his arm. It hurt bad enough to make his vision blur, but his arm did move and it still responded properly. "Good I can still use my arm, but… Thank you, God for making me ambidextrous." Kaito breathed out through clenched teeth.

Using his left hand, Kaito reached into his pocket and pulled out the Hope Diamond, several smoke bombs, and a small spray bottle. 'I only have one shot at this and if it doesn't work I am so dead…' Kaito closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. When he exhaled he blew out all of his fear and pain, just like his dad had taught him, and put on his best poker face. When Kaito opened his eyes, he was Kaitou Kid, and he had no intention of dying here at the mercy of some asinine assassin.

KID threw down one smoke bomb and stood up after it went off. After months of training, Kaito taught himself to see clearly in all types of smoke, even in volcanic smoke, so the only one who was blind was the sniper. But, little did Kaito know this sniper was an even bigger moron than he thought. Kaito switched to the spray bottle and began to spray a blue colored liquid on all of blood that was splattered and smeared across the ground. The second the blue liquid touched the blood, the blood fizzed and bubbled into nothingness. 'I can create a chemical that eats blood, but my chemistry teacher thinks I cheat on my tests. What is this world coming to?'

He threw his second smoke bomb to keep the smoke screen going and walked over to the lamppost by Aoko. He removed his ace and replaced it with a note. The note read:

'_So sorry Inspector, but you guarded the wrong treasured hope._

_Now I shall, steal away the true treasure, but I wonder how you will cope.' _

_- Kaitou Kid _(imagine his picture)

After that, he placed the diamond on the wall near the lamppost. Then the stupid sniper made his move, he shot several times into the smoke wildly and one of the bullets gashed Kaito's left leg, mid-calf. Kaito ducked down behind the wall again and swore like a sailor. (Author's Note: 'I'm gonna kill this mother f*&^ing SINPER!' and 'Damn this F*&^ing Bastard to the pits of HELL!' were some of the nicer phrases Kaito used. XD) 'I don't have time for this!' Kaito picked up the spray bottle and sprayed the side walk again. 'Damn, I have run out of options… This is gonna hurt…' Kaito sprayed the wound on his leg to stop the bleeding, well at least for the next five minutes because that's how long the chemical would survive in an oxygen enriched environment. Kaito bit back his scream and stood back up.

He threw the last smoke bomb and picked up the sleeping form of Aoko. Both of his wounds burned and bled faster due to the extra stress, but his limbs held the weight. When he stared into her calm and peaceful sleeping face, he couldn't help but smile. 'She really is an angel; I can't believe that I have managed to keep her around this long…' He attached her to a harness for his glider, but because she was asleep he still had to hold her for takeoff. KID hopped up onto the low wall and took a breath. He let it out with a smile when seconds later police cars pulled up on either side of the bridge. 'To think that the police have saved Kaitou Kid, I don't think I can live this one down…' Kaito thought as he watched the sniper's silencer pull back. A large gust of wind blew the smoke screen away and moved the clouds to create a moonlight spotlight on the bridge, like it had done early that night.

"Kaitou Kid, thought you could escape from the police tonight, did you? Well think again! We've got you surrounded!" shouted a victorious inspector Nakamori as he walked onto the bridge to get a better look at his catch. KID said nothing in reply he just closed his eyes and sighed. Nakamori then saw that KID was holding someone "Taking hostages are we now! Just what I would expect from a rotten thief like you!" spat the inspector still under the impression that he had won.

"I. Do. Not. Have. Time. For. This." growled KID in a low tone as he glared at Nakamori over his injured shoulder.

Nakamori's eyes widen in fear and realization as he noticed the thief's condition. He backed up as he took in the sight of: KID's tattered, dirty, and bloody clothes, the numerous bullet holes scatter around the bridge, the limp condition of the girl KID was holding, and the Hope Diamond sitting on the wall next to KID. "H-hey, what happened here?" asked Nakamori in an alarmed tone.

"I'm sorry, Interceptor." KID said quietly and then he jumped off the bridge. He activated his glider and was carried out towards the bay, by a gust of wind. The wind also sent the night back into darkness as the clouds moved again. KID flinched as he heard Nakamori howl out his daughter's name when he discovered who KID was holding. "I swear I will return her unharmed…" Kaito vowed quietly to himself. Once Kaito was over the bay, he began to radio Jii every minute because he knew it wouldn't be long until he lost conscious due to fatigue and blood loss.

- 12:45 a.m.-

Kaito felt his right hand go completely numb, he felt his blood soaked shirt and jacket stick to him in the cold night air, and he felt his blood rolling down his leg and soak into his pants and run off his shoe. "Jii d-do you copy…" he said for what felt like the sixtieth. 'I have to be close by now… I have been flying for almost thirty minutes…' Kaito thought as he fought to keep awake, the darkness was creeping into the edges of his vision. "Damn it! Jii where are you!" Kaito shouted into the radio.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine. The ship should be in your area in about two minutes. I take it, that you-" Jii replied back, but was interrupted by Kaito.

"Jii, I need you here with the lights on, Now! Something went wrong, Aoko's fine, but I'm bleeding… badly." Kaito said in a rush.

"Yes right away, Master Kaito…" Jii said shocked.

Kaito breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the Magiker's lights turn on about twenty yards away and about thirty feet below him. Kaito dove towards the boats deck, but he realized that he was losing consciousness and he wasn't going to be able to pull up from his dive in time. With the last of his strength he deactivated is glider and flipped in the air so he would hit the deck first to help cushion Aoko, whom he grabbed and was now holding tightly against him to keep her still on impact.

_~ End Flashback ~_

* * *

><p>~ Magiker ~<p>

~ Dining Room ~

- 8:55 a.m. -

"The last thing I remember was hitting the deck, so you'll have to ask Jii-chan for what happened after that. When I came to, Jii-chan was coming into the master bedroom with medication saying that I needed to take it and go back to sleep." Kaito said with a goofy grin as he pet a white dove that magical appeared during his story. Aoko gaped at him in stunned horror. When Kaito saw her face he sat up and said "Hey, Aoko what's wrong?" all humor gone.

She shook her head trying to clear the stunned stupor from her mind. "Are- Why- How can you smile like nothing went wrong, like what you just told me was a joke or something?" Aoko asked amazed.

"What? That's it?" Kaito asked taken aback. "Not 'How dare you kidnap me!' or 'My Father must be terrified, how could you!'." Kaito said mimicking her voice perfectly.

"Don't imamate me, it's creepy. And yes I want to shout and yell at you for being stupid and for scaring the pants off my dad, but it won't help anyone now.' Aoko lied calmly. 'Of course, that's what I want to do, you stupid Jerk! I want to rip your head off, but I am so scared by what happened that I might have a panic attack. But if I start yelling, I'll start crying hysterically and then you will think I'm a baby and laugh or treat me like a little kid who can't handle the truth… I don't even think I can move without crying!'

Now it was Kaito's turn to be stunned. "Aoko, are you okay? After what I said I expected yelling and tears, not this eerie calmness." Kaito said concerned.

"I'm fine…" Aoko lied again, doing everything in her power not to cry or freak out.

Then Kaito realized that she was shaking in terror and her hands were gripping the chair in a white knuckled death grip. He shook his head slightly, discussed at himself for not paying enough attention to her while he told her what happened. "Aoko, I won't laugh… If you start crying I won't laugh at you or treat you like a little kid. I'm sorry that I made you think, that I'll be cruel to you if you cry in front of me…" he said softly and stood up. "Here, I'll take you back to your room so Jii-chan won't know your gone, he is probably finished with breakfast by now." he said in the same tone and headed towards the door.

'No wait, I want to talk to you longer like this, with no walls like we did when we were little.', but she couldn't make her voice work and he was getting closer to the door. She tried again, but no luck and now he was unlocking the door. _Click_ went the lock_._ Aoko jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him from behind trapping his arms as he reached to open the door. "N-no w-wait…" she choked out "I-I want to talk to you longer… like this… w-with no walls."

Kaito froze. Everything froze his brain, his muscles, his breathing, and his heart. 'She had come after me… Me off all people. After everything I did to her and her father, she still came after me… She still forgave me… She still jumped from heaven…' his heart lurched painfully back into motion. Kaito tilled his head up towards the ceiling and said "I never believed you… I never thought that you had actually forgiven me for what I've done… But I was wrong… I was s-so v-very wrong…"

Aoko continued to hold him and as she sobbed she rested her head on his back. "Why?" Aoko asked after a few minutes had gone by and their tears had stopped.

Kaito cleared his throat and said "Why, what?"

"Why did you feel like you had to tell me? Why did you have to kidnap me? Why did you think I would stick you in jail? Why did you think I lied to you? Why do you have that journal in your room? Why- I'm sorry… all of my questions just sort of stumbled out at once…" Aoko said embarrassedly. 'I can't believe I just asked that last question, now what do I do?'

"So you have do have a lot of questions after all. I was being to think you didn't have any, silly me." he said with a laugh. Kaito's thoughts, however, were 'Why, did you of all people have to find my journal? Just cause the one time Jii-chan came in while I was finishing my entry so I didn't have time to put it away and now the person all of those poems are about had to find it… God, do you hate me or did you just need someone to laugh at today?'

'Thank you God for not having him inquiry about that last question…' Aoko smiled and pulled away from him, but took hold of his left hand as she did. "Come now, just who do you think I am?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Why the nosiest person in our class, of course." he said with a goofy smile on his face as he used their joint hands to twirl her around.

"Jerk. However, you must know that I have hundreds more, just waiting to be asked." she laughed out as she spun. She kept twirling until she was so dizzy that she began to fall and just as she expected, Kaito caught her. He pulled her to him so he was standing behind her. "Thanks now don't let go until the world stops moving…" she said still smiling.

"I don't think I can anymore, even if I wanted too…" Kaito whispered to himself.

"Hhmm, what was that I didn't quite here you?" Aoko asked absent mindedly, because she was trying to figure out why she was looking at a wall rather than the door.

"I asked if you wanted to know the answer to your first question 'Why did you feel like you had to tell me?'" Kaito said smoothly.

"Yes please, and don't worry I'm not dizzy anymore so you don't have to keep me up anymore." Aoko said as she tried to pull away and face Kaito. Kaito on the other hand tightened his grip and didn't let her move. "H-hey, Kaito what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"If you want to me to answer your question, then don't move. It's hard enough just to say this out loud…" Kaito whisper.

"O-okay I won't move, so why did you feel like you had to tell me… t-the truth?" she stuttered and blushed. Her heart was banging so loudly against her rib cage, that she swore the fish could hear it. 'Why won't my heart calm down… I have no reason to get all emotional I mean it's not like he's confessing or anything…'

"I felt like if I kept lying to you… I would lose you, forever… and the idea of never be able to be with you or see your smile or hear your laugh… to me, that seemed like a fate worse than death because… because I'm in lo-" unfortunately Kaito was rudely cut off by the dining room door slamming open and a very scared Jii shouting "Master Kaito, we have a huge problem!"

* * *

><p>So yeah, can't wait to see the comments about this chapters ending. *Tee Hee* Oh speaking of comments if you guys have any questions you want Aoko to ask Kaito about this whole misadventure, please feel free to ask. I can't wait to hear from you guys soon, Later XD<p>

P.S. I'm evil, cause I didn't say it above.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, me again with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long I had a small case of writter's block. And now that my school is starting again I'm afraid it will be difficult for me to keep writing, But I Will Finish This Story! School be dammed!

So enjoy XD

* * *

><p>~ Magiker ~<p>

~ Dining Room ~

- 9:17 a.m. -

"I felt like if I kept lying to you . . . I would lose you, forever . . . and the idea of never being able to be with you or see your smile or hear your laugh . . . to me, that seemed like a fate worse than death because . . . because I'm in lo-" unfortunately Kaito was rudely cut off by the dining room door slamming open and a very scarred Jii shouting "Master Kaito, we have a huge problem!"

Both teens froze where they stood, in embarrassed horror. Heads facing the door, eyes wide, and faces flushed. Jii blinked. They blinked. Jii burst into laughter. They went scarlet.

"Never mind, Master Kaito, false alarm… Pfft… You seem to have caught our missing prisoner…" Jii said while **trying **to keep in his laughter. After a couple more seconds of stunned silence and stifled laughter Jii spoke again "Well, since I have already interrupted, why don't you two give me a hand, so we can eat breakfast in here." and with that he took Aoko's hand and began dragging her out of Kaito's arms and into the kitchen across the hall.

"Wah- But wait…" Aoko said pathetically as he dragged her away.

Jii paused in the hall and said over his shoulder to Kaito "Next time, I recommend that you lock the door if you don't want someone to walk in on you." He then proceeded happily into the kitchen with his captive.

Kaito was no longer frozen in terror and chagrin, now he was frozen in **fury** and **rage**. 'Lock the door! LOCK THE DOOR! He says, I did lock the door you deranged old bat! But, I unlocked the door because… God Damn It! GOD DAMN IT! And now I will never hear the end of it from you… And now Aoko will try to avoid me because she knows I gonna confess… I am so SCREWED!'

"Come on Young Master! We need your help." called Jii victoriously from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll help you… into an unmarked grave…" Kaito grumbled to himself as he headed towards the hall. When Kaito made it to the kitchen Jii handed him some silverware and dishes.

"Please, go and set the table." Jii said super nicely, trying of course to piss off Kaito more.

Kaito took the tableware and grumbled his way back into the dining room. He really did not want to face Aoko, who was in the kitchen at the moment, but this didn't stop him from contemplating the different ways he could murder Jii with the very sharp and dangerous silverware in his possession. Kaito proceeded to mutter a variety of violent and gruesome death threats towards Jii as he set the table. Kaito was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice Aoko when she walked into the room or the fact that she closed the door slightly to give them more privacy. However begin the notorious thief that he is, his subconscious knew that someone was coming up behind him so by instinct he spun around and startled Aoko the second she began speaking to him. This caused her to jump back in surprise and start talking a mile a minute because she thought he was angry at her and would leave before she finished.

"LookKaito,Iknowyou'reupsetandprobablydon'twanttotalktomerightnow,but*…" She took a deep breath and continued much slower after she saw his startled and confused expression "But I still really want to know w-what you were going to s-say, so j-just t-tell me l-later…" Aoko stuttered out the last part, because she was so embarrassed. 'What is wrong with me? I just told him that I still want to hear him confess and he can just do it later!' Aoko spun around to leave, but Kaito stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Wait, Aoko… I'm not upset and I would very much like to talk to you… And as you already know, now isn't the best time, but… But I will answer all of your questions, including the first…" Kaito said angelically.

Aoko turned to look at him and was briefly stunned by the sight of Kaito's face. He was wearing an enthusiastic lopsided grin and his face was lightly pink, because he was flustered about saying something that cheesy. "Why again, am I the one being compared to an angel? Especially, when you start smiling like that…" Aoko accidentally breathed out on a sigh. He stared at her in amazement still holding her hand. She blinked and then realized why he was staring. Her free hand went up to cover her, now tomato red face. "Please, pretend you didn't hear that…" she said between her fingers. When he still said nothing and continued to stare, she broke his grip and fled to the kitchen in embarrassment.

Kaito, for the life of him, could not remember a single reason to be angry. He finished setting the table with ease and then went to go help Jii bring in the food with a goofy grin smeared across his face. "Need a hand?" he asked merrily.

Jii flinched when he saw Kaito's almost too happy grin. "W-what are you so happy about?" he asked as he handed Kaito a platter full of food.

"Something good happened, that's all…" Kaito said lost in thought. 'I need to make it perfect, now that I get a second chance to confess, but how…'

"I haven't seen you smile like that, since you first flew the glider… " Jii said 'That and I thought you just figured out a way to get back at me.' he finished in his head. Jii was about to speak again but was interrupted by Kaito.

"That's Perfect! Thanks Jii-chan, you just gave me a great idea!" Kaito said victoriously.

~ Meanwhile ~

Aoko sped past Jii, who was carrying several platters, and rushed into the empty kitchen. She closed and locked the door behind her. She exhaled a strangled breath and collapsed in the center of the floor as her legs gave out. 'What did I just do! I just inadvertently told him that I like him! Then I said I still wanted to hear him confess! What the hell is wrong with me? I mean what if he wasn't gonna confess what if he was gonna tell me that I was his best friend or something! _Come on, there is no way in hell that he was gonna say 'You're my best friend' after a lead like that. So pull yourself together and go have breakfast! He said he'd answer all of your questions so go ask him all of them._ Are you sure? _Yes, we __**both**__ are. Now, go!_ Okay…' Aoko sat there a little longer to calm her heart down and to organize her thoughts more, until she heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Um Miss Aoko, are you coming to breakfast?" asked Jii.

"Yeah, sorry I locked the door…" Aoko said as she stood up to unlock the door.

"Don't worry, I understand." Jii replied with a smile as the door slide open. "Come on, let's go eat." Jii motioned her to follow. When they entered the dining room, the smell of eggs, bacon, and pancakes reached her and her stomach growled hungrily. Kaito laughed and Jii smiled. Jii pulled out a chair for her and said "Sit and eat, it sounds like you need to."

Aoko blushed a little and said "Thank you, it looks amazing." Aoko sat down and Jii pushed her in. Kaito was already sitting, he was across from her and Jii sat down next to him. There was a chorus of "Itadaki-masu" and then silence as the three hungry people began to eat.

After some time, Aoko asked "What were you going to do if the sniper hadn't shown up that night?"

"So the cross-examination begins." Kaito said with a laugh. "I was going to knock you out and carry you around the city as the police gave chase. It was a joke to scare your dad, and before the sun rose you would have been back in your bed none the wiser." he said with a laugh.

"Jerk. You shouldn't be so mean to my Dad and Hakuba-san; they're only doing their jobs. But, I can yell at you more later, next question: Will you stop stealing when you find Pandora and take down this evil organization?" Aoko asked curiously.

"Hhmmm… I wonder? And since when have I ever actually stolen anything?" he said with a victorious smirk.

"What do you mean? You're always stealing thing." Aoko said confused.

"Stealing by definition means to take and keep the property of another or others without permission or right, especially secretly or by force. I, however, only take and return upon a later notice and that was the same as my father." Kaito said matter-o-factly.

"That's not how the law sees it." Aoko said stubbornly.

"Does it bother you that much? Me stealing." Kaito asked.

'Great, how am I supposed to answer that? **Well, I think it's wrong, but I also think it's super sexy. So I don't mind as long as you easy up on my Dad and always return what you take.** Ha! Yeah right, but I can't really lie either…' "Hey, I was the one asking the questions. So next, question: Really, romance novels, since when?" she asked with a smile as she regained the upper hand when she watch him blush a little and look away.

"W-well, yeah some of them are really well written and… and why do you care that a guy reads romance novels, anyway?" Kaito asked all fluster.

"H-hey, Kaito don't avoid t-the question." Jii said while choking back laughter.

Kaito glared at Jii and said "Can it peanut gallery, no one asked for your opinion." He then turned back to Aoko and said "Since about freshman year, I've been reading romances."

"Really, well that's nice to know; now I can recommend books to you…" Aoko smiled "in class." Then she and Jii burst into laughter, while Kaito put head on the table with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Now what's your next question?" Kaito said slightly irritated.

"Ok, ok just a second." Aoko said and several deep breaths later she spoke again "When you dress up as KID, is your life always in danger?" He didn't say anything, he just nodded. She sucked in a breath like she had just been hit. 'That's another thing that'll keep me up at night, and now I am always going to show up to your heists…' Then the whole room went silent as she let what that meant sink in.

"Aoko, answer me just this one question: Do you really think I'd die by the hands of this organization?" Kaito asked seriously.

"No I don't." she said. 'But what if your dad thought the same thing?' she wonder. "Alright, next question: When are you taking me back?"

"After, we finish eating I'm going to knock you out and then you'll wake up in a nice little hotel room, with the police knocking on the room's door." he said causally.

She gaped at him. "I'm sorry, What? If you actually think that you're knocking me out again, then you might need to get your head checked." Aoko said angrily.

Kaito smirked at her. "Don't underestimate me, please. It's bad for your health." he said with a laugh. Aoko just glared at him. He smiled back and said "So, next question?"

'Fine if that's how you're gonna play, then I'll play too…' Aoko huffed, then smirked and said "Alright, fine just give me a second. I need to go get something…" She stood up and left the dining room heading to the room that she had spent most of her stay in. When she reached the door she was happy to find it unlocked, she walked in with purpose and head straight to the bed. She got down on her knees and look under the bed expecting to see her **ace**, but Kaito's journal was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for this?" Kaito said behind her.

She jumped up, startled by his sudden appearance. She spun around and saw Kaito leaning against the closed door holding his journal. "When did you get here and when did you get that?" she asked, kind of pissed.

He smirked and said "I told you not to underestimate me." Then with a twist of his wrist the journal vanished.

Aoko huffed angrily and crossed her arms as she looked away. "Well, I'm done eating so you might as well gas me now." she said not looking at him.

"Don't you want a tour first? The bay looks really pretty at this time of day." Kaito asked kindly. Aoko just glared at him and said nothing. 'Why do I always piss you off at the most inconvenient of times?' he thought sharply. Kaito walked over to her and held his hand out. "Come on, will you just give me a chance to apologize?" he asked sincerely.

She stared at his hand for a few seconds, then sighed and took it. 'Damn, I can never stay angry at you, even when I know you're still going to knock me out.' He smiled and pulled her up, she thought he was going to let go of her hand but he didn't. Instead, he held on tighter, he wasn't going to let her get away, and lead her out of his room and down the hallway. Once they reached the ladder, Kaito let go of her hand and quickly climbed up the ladder. Aoko could feel the sun and the salty breeze, just by standing at the base of the ladder and it felt magnificent.

"Come on up, it feels even better up here. Especially, after being trapped for so long…" Kaito said gently.

'That's right, I guess he was trapped just as long as I was…' She sighed and started climbing. Just as the deck came into her view, a silk cloth became a blindfolded for her. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Calm down, if I'm going to apologize then at least let me do it right." Kaito said.

Then she felt something wrap around her waist and she was suddenly lifted up. "Stop that." Aoko said annoyed as she tried to get free.

"Fine, now stop fidgeting I'm putting you down." Kaito replied just as annoyed. When she felt floor underneath her feet she stopped squirming and then whatever was holding her let go. "Follow me…" Kaito said in a tone that meant he was smirking. Then Kaito took her hand and led her farther down the deck.

"Now, where are we going?" Aoko asked, but the minute she did they stopped moving.

"Okay, now take off your blindfold." Kaito said with a laugh.

Aoko reached up and took off her blindfold, and what she saw swept her off her feet. The water was the color of liquid lapis lazuli gently mixing and blending the different colors into one. The azure sky seemed to be alive as the large cumulus clouds merged and split almost as if in a dance. They were the only ship in sight, it seemed like the view was for them and them alone. The sun shimmered in and out of view constantly changing the color of the water. Way off in the distance she could see where sky and ocean met in a beautiful pale blue harmony. "… wow…" Aoko said breathlessly.

"So am I forgiven?" Kaito asked quietly.

Aoko turned to look at Kaito who was leaning against the rail next to her. It seemed like he was more interested in what she looked like then what the view was and it made her blush a little to know that he had been looking at her the whole time. "I-I forgave you, before we even came up here…" Aoko said as she became lost in the cobalt blue eyes were watching her. 'Wow his eyes are so blue that the sky and the ocean appear colorless next to them…'

Kaito's smile would have put an angel to shame. "Really? I'm glad… I thought I'd seriously messed up this time." Kaito said merrily. Then a fake rose appeared in his hand and he put it in her hair.

"Thank you, for everything… Go ahead and put me to sleep, I know you're pressed for time…" she said with a smile as she caught the hand that had placed the flower in her hair.

Kaito smiled back and asked "How did you know?" as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small capsule.

"How long have I known you? Yet you still ask." She laughed out as she held out her hand for the capsule.

Kaito laughed and handed her the pill "Fair enough, here take this and you'll be out in seconds."

Aoko took the pill and smiled. "Kay, just don't let me hit the ground…" she said as she to collapse into unconsciousness.

Kaito caught her and shifted her so he held her bridle style. "Not now, not ever…"

* Look Kaito, I know you're up set and probably don't want to talk to me right now, but

* * *

><p>I decided to be nice because it took so long so no, major cliffhangers. I think this story only has a few more chapters left, so I'll keep you guys posted!<p>

LOL


	8. Chapter 8

I'M BACK! I am so very very sorry for taking so long to update, but school and it is my junior year, and yeah . . . Life is a b*&$% and the you Die. So here's Chapter 8 and it is just fabulous!

Hope you enjoy.

Btw: the band that I use is a real Japanese band look them up if you get the chance the pretty good.

* * *

><p>~ Park Hotel Tokyo ~<p>

- 8: 30 p.m. -

Aoko opened her eyes to see a dark room that she didn't recognize. She was groggy and everything was a little blurry. "Wh-ere I am?" Aoko said with a yawn as she sat up. As she did something fell on to her lap, when she looked down she saw a fake rose with a note tied to it. As she picked up the rose, her brain began working again and she remembered what had happened in the last two days. "So I guess that means I'm in a hotel room…" she said to the room. She looked back to the rose and then she noticed the writing on the outside of the note.

'_Hide me,_

_Then read me' _

Just as she finished reading the message, there was someone banging loudly on the room door. "This the police open up!" shouted the person on the other side of the door. Aoko took the note off the rose and stuck it in her bra and stuck the rose in her pocket, 'If I'm check for wires or something, they won't be looking _there_ not with my dad leading the investigation.' she thought triumphantly. Then the door crashed open clearing the way for thirty officers dressed in riot gear to come pouring in.

"Aoko!" yelled her dad as he came running up to her. She thought her dad was going to hug her, but suddenly he pinched both of her cheeks and pulled.

"OOWWW!" Aoko shouted and slapped her dad's hands away.

"Oh, Aoko it really is you!" her dad said and hugged her I so tightly that she couldn't breathe. "I was so afraid that something horrible had happened to you…" he whispered to her.

Tears began to flow down her now red cheeks and she hugged her dad back, "I so sorry, Dad…" she whispered back.

The inspector cleared his throat and said "It's okay, now let's get out of here, this room is way too crowed…"

"Wait first you need to understanding something first, KID didn't kidnap me; he saved me." Aoko said in a serious tone as her dad led her down the hall.

"I know, that British detective brat has been saying something like that since he saw the bridge where you were taken." he said exasperatedly as he pushed the elevators down button.

"Really?" Aoko said amazed.

"Yeah, something about how KID was shot by a sniper, and that he had to take you somewhere safe 'cause the sniper now associated you with him or some nonsense like that, but what I don't know is why you were there in the first place?"

"I was there because KID had left me a note saying he wanted to tell me who he was and I really want to know cause that way you could catch him. However, when he talked to me later he said that his original plan was to knock me out and carry me around the city just to piss you off…" Aoko said a little ashamed because she had fallen for his trick.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped into an empty elevator. "Bastard." the inspector muttered as the doors closed behind them. Having nothing to say to this, Aoko remained silent. She then noticed her refection in the shiny elevator doors.

She look perfect, not a hair out of place. Her hair was bushed until it was silky smooth, her clothes were laundered and pressed, and she was wearing _her_ shirt **not **Kaito's. She even had a small bit of make-up on! 'OH MY GOD! That jerk dressed me up all perfect, like a doll! As if I am just his play thing! If he thinks that, then he is gonna be in for a big surprise! And its name is MOP!' By the time the doors clicked open at the lobby floor Aoko was fuming. Her dad watching her go from calm to enraged just by looking at her reflection, had no idea at what was going on, but he knew he wanted nothing to do with it. He followed silently behind the furious women, not sure how to calm her down because the EMT's still needed to check her for injuries

"Um… Aoko the EMT's still need to check you… for injuries and stuff…" he said weakly as she stormed towards the revolving doors.

Aoko slowed, she knew that she had no injuries, but it was a formality that all 'kidnap victims' had to go through. She sighed out "Fine, but can we make it quick, it's not like I'm hurt or anything."

Aoko was led over to the technicians who were on the lobby already setting up by a bench. "Okay, dearie come sit here, this won't take too long you seem just fine." said the women technician. They took her blood presser, checked her eyes, her breathing, and wrist and ankles for rope burns. "Well that's weird?" she said.

"What?" Aoko asked curiously.

"You don't have and rope burns from being held hostage, which is strange, especially since you have been missing for more than two days."

"Oh, well I think that's because he tied me up with silk rope…" Aoko said lost in thought, thinking about how strong that rope was.

"I guess that might explain it…" she said, then she turned to ask the inspector and clears her throat "Um, Inspector do you want us to take her to the hospital and check for signs of… rape." The last word was a whisper, but by the time she had said it the whole room had had a random silence that always happen when someone says something private or embarrassing.

The whole lobby stayed silent in horror and disturbed curiosity. Aoko stared at the women in opened mouthed shock at the very idea of mentioning such an idea. After another few seconds of silences, the technician said "Well, is it yes or no?"

Aoko couldn't take it anymore she burst out a very vehement "No!" and she continued with "No you won't need to take me to the hospital , because nothing like that happened and because there is no way KID would every do something like that!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." her dad said "I mean KID is a dirty rotten thief."

"Just because he is a thief, doesn't mean that he is cruel or evil. In fact, he is a very kind and sincere person who is trying to do the right thing in a twisted world that hides in the bloodthirsty underground of our society." Aoko said matter-o-factly. 'Besides this is Kaito we're talking about, he is a pervert not a psycho. _Yeah, that and the fact that it wouldn't have been considered rape._ What do you mean by that? _I mean that you would have liked it and/or wanted it. And don't try to deny it I am your subconscious, I know you like an open book._ Hey it's still rape even if I want it, but don't give my consent. _I'm will to bet "Oh, God YES!" would have been said a lot, and that sounds like consent to me._ Shut up.'

While Aoko was mentally embarrassing herself, the room was starting at her. They were amazed at the fact that the girl who hated Kaitou Kid was now spouting poetry about his gallant fight against the injustices of this world. When she finally snapped back to reality, she was bewildered by the wide-eyed expressions that faced her. "What?" she asked questioningly.

"Since, when was that your opinion of him?" her dad asked raising an eyebrow.

"After, I felt the sincerity of his words when he was explaining the current situation we were both in. Even though he was badly injured, he still made sure that I knew what was going on and why." She lied smoothly, with more ease than she expected or felt was right.

"Then did you get to see his face?" he asked excitedly.

"No, I'm afraid not, I was blindfolded during our conversation." she lied again, a small pang in her heart as she watched her father's face fall in disappointment.

"Oh… well, damn." he said sadly, but then he smiled and said "But don't worry your dad is still gonna catch that stupid thief so you don't have to be upset." Aoko hadn't realized that she had been frowning and quickly smiled back at him. "Okay, Aoko lets go home I'm tired of being here."

"Kay!" Aoko said happily and her and her dad left the hotel and drove straight home.

* * *

><p>~ Nakamori Household ~<p>

- 10:30 p.m. -

After Aoko had finish eating dinner with her dad and loaded the dishes, she went straight upstairs to take a well needed shower. As she began to get undressed, the note came loose from its hiding spot and fell to the floor. Aoko bent down to pick it up, having completely forgotten about it until just then.

When she opened up the note she read:

'_Tomorrow night please join me atop the building_

_that has been host to many of my performances. _

_Be there by the stroke of midnight, for the wind will be singing_

_in hopes of seeing the most marvelous of moon dances.'_

_- Kaito _

_Phantom Thief & Magician Extraordinaire _

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, as she processed what she just read. "God, I hate and love that man…" she said to the empty room. After a sigh she pulled the rose out of her pocket and placed it in the vase on her night stand, with all of the others take had been given to her. "That makes 33 roses. Goodness gracious, that idiot has pissed me off a lot." she said with a shake of her head. And with that she headed off to take a shower.

* * *

><p>~ The Next Day ~<p>

- 11:15 p.m. -

"What should I wear?" Aoko shouted angrily to the empty house. '_Hey, don't shout at me! All you have to do is ask nicely._' "Wait, but I'm talking out loud, why are you talking to me?" '_You're an idiot, who is talking to herself, what else do you want me to say?_ Shut up you jerk. _Isn't calling yourself names a sign of depression?_ Isn't talk to a voice in your head a sign of insanity? _Good point, but back on topic. What to wear? What to wear?..._ Well, have any ideas? _Not a skirt, I'm thinking jeans, but they should be easy to move in. Ooh, and that torn up blouse, the one that looks like it belongs in a rave._ The black and green one? _No, the one with the red undershirt, the black over-shirt that's all shredded._ Why that one? _Cause it goes with those awesome black boots. The ones with the red laces._' While they have been talking Aoko has been constructing her outfit and it hiding under her bed. '_Oh one last thing, clip one of his roses in your hair_'

Aoko walked over and pick one of the roses and placed it on her dresser, so she could find it easier in the dark. "There now I'm all set, today dad went out drinking with his buddies, so he'll come home drunk and see me in pajamas with wet hair that has almost done drying from my shower. He'll think that he woke me up and after I get him in bed I'll go back to sleep. Then I can get changed and sneak out my window, and he'll be none the wiser." Aoko said victoriously '_Great plan, but why did you just announce it?_ I don't know it just seemed like if I say it enough times it'll work. _O-kay, you are totally crazy._ Shut up-' But there was a sound coming from the entrance way, cutting her off mid-thought. "Time to put, my plan to good use…" and she headed downstairs.

- Fifteen Minutes Later -

Aoko was in her room with no lights on, and she was full dressed in the outfit she had picked out. She was currently putting the rose in her hair, with a smile on her face. Her planed had worked perfectly, she did feel a little guilty about deceiving her dad, but all is fair in love and war.

'Okay, that looks good. Time to go.' She walked over to her window and slid it open. She took the rope that she had already tided to her bed and lowered the rest of it out her window. And with a deep breath she swung herself out the window. After she stopped swaying, she repelled herself down into her backyard. She headed out onto the streets, walking to the train station. 'Luck for me the trains run until 12:30. _Or unlucky for you, they only run __**until**__ 12:30 meaning this will be a one way trip._ Quit raining on my parade. _Hey, just reminding you, oh and how are you planning to get into the museum?_ What do you mean? _The museum is close at night, genius. So how are you going to get in and then up to the roof?_ Ummmm… Have any ideas? _…_Well? _You are so __**pathetic.**_ Hey-' but yet again she was cut off mid-thought.

"Mama, which train are you getting on?" asked a night guard. Her feet had taken her to the train station, while she was having a silent argument.

"Oh, I'm heading to the museum." Aoko said slightly confused. 'Why did I say that this guy knows that the museum is close so now he won't let me Go!'

"Figures, you should probably hurry the band is supposed to start playing at 12." the guard said with a shake of his head and then continued on his rounds.

'What the hell just happened? _Don't ask questions, just count your blessings. Now, get on the train._' With that Aoko hurried onto the train just as the doors where closing. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't the only one on the train, in fact there was a lot of teens dressed like they were headed to a night club. They were all taking excitedly about this band and how cool it was that they were going to play at a rave that was being held in the museum. 'Well, now I know how I'm getting in, and it happens to be right through the front doors. _Shut up, smartass._'

When the train arrived at the museum, she and everyone else on board got off. Trying to look like she was going to see the band too, she blended in with everyone else. When they arrived at the front entrance the whole thing was decked out in band paraphernalia and over the museum's name was a huge black banner that read:

_**Up All Night in the Prehistoric Era: **_

_**Abingdon Boys School LIVE**_

The front doors were wide open and fog was pouring out. There was music being played inside and it was going to be **deafeningly** loud for any poor soul who walked in. Colorful lights could be seen flashing and people were screaming, the whole sight quite honestly scared her a little. 'And I have to go in there… _Just try and get to the roof, before we get a migraine._ Alright, and into the fire we go.' With that she climbed the steps and entered the rave.

She head straight towards the stairs and ran up before anyone noticed her. When she saw no one up here she figured it was safe to assume that she shouldn't be here, meaning she was headed in the right direction. She found another flight of stairs and ran up them and then another. Now on the fourth floor it was so much quieter and she now looked for the closest directory to determine how many floors she still had. When she finally found one, it told her that there was one more museum floor, two storage floors, and one executive floor before the roof. "Damn, this museum has eight floors." she hissed out in anger.

She glanced up at the wall clock to find out that she only had five more minutes to get to the roof. She swore again and then looked for an executive elevator on the directory, it was down the hall and to her left. She ran down the hall and pressed the button a couple of times in hopes that it would arrive sooner. About 40 seconds later the doors dinged open and the blinding light poured out into the hallway. She knew that this was going to backfire and she was going to get caught, but she still got on the elevator and hit the 8 button. Another 40 seconds later and she was face to face with a dark hall way. "Oh thank God, no one is still working." she sighed in relief.

She ran out of the elevator and ran down the halls looking for the stairs to the roof. After a couple minutes of running she noticed a door that said 'Roof' and underneath was an ace of spades stuck to the door. The ace was pointing up toward the roof, as if ushering her up. She yanked the door open and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. She opened the door to the roof just as **their** clock tower began ringing, announcing that it was midnight. She had just made it, she felt so very relieved, she didn't know why it mattered that she was her by exactly midnight, but it had. Maybe it was the fact that she wanted to see Kaito standing on the roof his hair dancing in the wind, his body silhouetted by the city, his smile illuminated by the moon, and his look of happiness mirrored by hers as they listened to their clock tower chime. Before Kaito had the chance to speak he was glomped by Aoko.

Kaito hugged her back, but said "What brought this on?"

"That was to make sure that you were really here, and this is for dressing my up like some princess doll!" and yelled the last part as she smacked him in the head.

"Hey! When I steal a beautiful diamond, I return it in the same condition that it was taken in." Kaito said back angrily.

"Well, should have given me a little warning." Aoko said almost angrily, but she was flustered by the 'beautiful diamond' part.

"Gees, you violent women" Kaito muttered under his breath. "Hey, come over here and look at the city!" Kaito said as he walked over to the roof's edge.

Aoko followed, slightly confused "Why…" but the question was only a whisper as she looked at the city. It was a dazzling view of the city, the colors from the different lights moved and meshed in a chaotic harmony to form the sight before her. "Wow… Now, I know why you always wait until the police get up to the roof before you leave." Aoko said softly "I mean who wouldn't, this view is heavenly."

"Would you believe me if I said this is only the third most beautiful thing I have ever seen?" Kaito asked playfully, while looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

After giving his question some thought she replied "Yeah, I can believe that. You get to see the city from a Birdseye view with your glider, so it is understandable."

"True, but that sight is only the second." he replied but finished 'and I'd love to show it to you if I ever get the chance.' in his head.

"Really, it's only your second?" Aoko asked with an eyebrow raised. "Then what's the first?"

"It's a secret!" Kaito said with a laugh and danced away from her out stretched hand.

"What? No fair, you can't not tell me now!" she said as she ran after him. She chased him all over the roof, around the air conditioning units, through a scaffolding, and back to where they had started. Finally she had caught him and she said playfully "Ha, now tell me!"

Kaito smirked and said in a playfully tone "Only if you kiss me." and finished with a wink.

Aoko turned as red as her outfit and didn't move. All her mind was doing was playing what he said over and over.

Still smirking Kaito said "Fine, then I'll just kiss you." of course he wanted to watch her flip out and run away from him, but he had no intension of kissing her before he said those three important words. So when she didn't run away as he leaned down, and then she began to closer her eyes, he backed off. Feeling like a complete jerk he accidentally said the worst possible thing to every say in this kind of situation "I was just joking, you don't have to act all serious about it." Of course realizing the complete stupidity of his actions the nanosecond after it was too late, tried desperately to rip apart the fabric of time and space to erase his words from her mind.

"Oh duh, stupid me. Why would anyone want to kiss me, especially _**you**_?" she spat out the last word as she headed back for the door. All she wanted to do was to run and keep running until her heart stopped throbbing as his words reverberated around in her chest, slicing up her heart each time they went by. Her tears were blurring her vision and she wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone so she opened the door leading to the stairs and had it slam closed suddenly in her face.

Then abruptly she was spun around and pushed against the door none to gently. Her body was being held there by Kaito's and his hands were on either side of her head giving her no room to escape. "Lemme go! I don't need you to let me down gentle or anything! I got the message loud and clear!" Aoko shout and her voice cracked twice while she spoke, making her feel really stupid.

"No, clearly you didn't." Kaito said darkly. This caused Aoko's head to snap up and look into his face. He wasn't all smirks and jokes like he normally was; his expression was one of inward anger and painful heart break. He continued "Because I lied, so you were never going to get the right message."

Aoko didn't want to see this kind of pain and sorrow in his eyes, 'He shouldn't be cold, not now not ever. He needs to smile and then I can smile with him . . .' Aoko reached out to touch his face, but he jerked away from her and the door. "Kaito-"

"Don't. I don't deserve it. Your kindness is too good for the likes of me." he said not looking at her.

"But-"

"Aoko, you don't have to stay. You can go down stairs and dance in the rave. Be happy and smile without me, _please_." He said gently as he turned away from her.

Aoko stepped away from the door and walked slowly towards him_. _She rested her head on his back and hugged him while saying "How can I possibly, smile when you aren't?" Kaito didn't say anything nor move an inch, so Aoko continued "If you didn't say the right thing, then I'll wait right here, with you, until you do."

Kaito looked up towards the sky and said "You must really, be angel."

"One that would, fall to the deepest pits of hell with you." she said with a half-smile remembering their conversation from yesterday.

Kaito turned around and hugged her properly. "Thank you."

"So, why don't you try again. Tell me what you meant to say." Aoko said as she stepped back from him.

The softest smile she had ever seen, was currently being worn by Kaito, and he leaned forward just like he had done before only he went to her ear and whispered "I afraid, I can't kiss you, _yet_." The last word her purred out and it sent shivers down her spine.

"W-w-well why not?" she stuttered out.

"Because I still need to tell you something." he purred again into her ear.

Aoko's mind stopped working, sensory overload, brain glitch, call it what you will, but the fact was if this went on for much longer she wasn't going to be able to stand and breathing would most definitely become a serious task that would require most of her attention. However she still managed to say "A-a-and what is that?"

Sensing the fact that Aoko was getting weak kneed, he leaned away from her, but wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. An exuberant smile now covered his face as he said "I love you."

After hear this, part of her brain turned back on just long enough to make her wrap her arms around Kaito's neck and bring him down into a kiss with her. Her brain then completely shut off, and to this day the whole thing does work the same way it use too. All she could think about was how glorious it felt to have his lips on hers and how magnificent it was to kiss and be kissed by Kaito, her childhood friend and forever sweetheart.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they broke their first kiss. Kaito smiled at her and said "It's you."

"What's me?" Aoko said completely lost, seeing as her brain recently ceased functioning.

"The most beautiful, thing I have ever seen is you." Kaito said smirking as if he was explaining the obvious to a very slow person. Before Aoko had had a chance to comment on his smirk, Kaito pulled her into another kiss.

When Aoko opened her eyes again she was face to face with Kaitou Kid, she jumped back in alarm. "Wha- Why did you change all of a sudden?"

"Because, I want to show you something that you can only see with KID so come here, plus if you're my girlfriend that mean your KID' s too." he said matter-o-factly.

Aoko smirked and said "Well, the Legendary Phantom Thief's girlfriend has a nice ring to it, but I don't feel like listening to the demands of a thief." As she spoke she danced away from him.

A flirtatious smirking forming on his lips, he asked with KID's voice "Do you think it is wise to play a game of cat and mouse, with me of all people?"

By now Aoko was next to the door, and she said "Does a mouse know how to play the part of a cat, I wonder?" and with that Aoko flung the door open and ran down the stairs.

"This game is fun, no matter which part you play, as long as the players are interesting." KID said with a smirk and he quietly walked down the stairs after her.

* This is where I had originally intended to end this fanfiction, however I continued typing as you all can see. This is the happy fluffy shoujo ending that we all had hoped for, but if you proceed to read past this point you will enter into crazy crackfic territory via Jumping the Shark, Nuking the Fridge, Frying the Coke or by any other insane way that happens tickles your fancy at the time. There will be another chapter, but it will be found in uncharted crackfic territory. This is a reminder, not a warning; Crack Fanfictions are very _**ADDICTIVE**_ so read at your own peril.

Sincerely,** Risei-Teki Sensei***

He saw the light of the elevator as the doors clicked closed as he opened the door leading to the 8th floor, he walked calmly to the elevator and easily pried the doors open. He jumped down and landed on the roof of the elevator without making a sound. When the elevator stopped he heard her run out, after waiting a few minutes, the elevator began to move again it went down another level and an exhausted Aoko staggered back in.

Aoko used the elevator to go to the 6th floor, the first floor used for storage, and walk out still trying to catch her breath. Her plan had been to take the elevator down to the 4th floor then get out and run down to the 3rd, that way Kaito would go to the 4th or 3rd and then she could take the elevator up to a level above him and hide there. She began to walk around and look at the exhibits that were in storage, believing that she had tricked a trickster. Little did she know behind her was the Phantom Thief himself following her as silently as the ghosts that he claimed to be.

Once Aoko found the stairs she went up to the 8th floor deciding to hide in the executive level. KID deciding to feel mischievous climbed into the air ducts and followed her that way. Unbeknownst to her, the janitor was still here, of course being a master magician; KID used the janitor as his unknowing assistant in the most masterful of traps.

Kaito managed to get the janitor to in the same direction as Aoko, Aoko hearing the sound of footsteps behind her, darted into the closest room to her. She closed the door softly and backs away from it with her hand over her mouth to muffle her breathing. As the footsteps continue down the corridor, Aoko lowered her hand and breathed out a sigh of relief, just in time to have a silk handkerchief tied over her mouth.

Aoko tried to jump away and scream, but KID held her to him and the handkerchief prevented her from screaming. Aoko calmed down as she realized who had grabbed and gagged her, and the she pulled the handkerchief down. "How did you find me?" she asked incredulously.

"Did you really think that you could run from me?" KID whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p>So was that amazing or what? As I said before I will be writing another chapter but it will be weird. If you want to read the craziness that will most certainly ensue, power to ya'!<p>

See you next time! XD


	9. Chapter 9

I am so incredibly sorry. I can't believe that I haven't updated in almost a year, but I'm here now so will you be kind enough to read the last and final chapter of my story…

Thank you for your patience :)

Btw: I did correct and re-edit my previous chapters, and I have reposted them, so hopefully I fixed most of my mistakes…

* * *

><p>~ Tokyo Museum ~<p>

- 12:25 a.m. –

She shivered in delight, and egged him on by saying "I can always _**run**_, from you." She tried to escape from his grasp, but his grip tightened.

"No, you can't. Because your mine and **my** rose in your hair should be proof enough." Kaito growled in her ear.

Aoko noticed his change in mannerisms from KID to Kaito, and felt that she had to keep teasing him, she wanted to know the extent of his self-control. "I can always take out the rose, then I could flirt with any of the guys downstairs and they wouldn't know that I had already been claimed." She said slyly.

Without any warning, Aoko had been gently pushed against a wall and Kaito had trapped her hands above her head with one of his. His hat and monocle had fallen off and were currently on the floor next to him. His body was pressed up against hers and his mouth was just a few centimeters away from hers. "Well, I'll just have to fix that won't I?"

"And just how are you going to do that?" she whispered against his lips, a smile dancing on her lips.

Kaito leaned in and kissed her, slowly at first but the longer they kissed the more passion he showed her. After what could have been hours, they broke apart due to lake of oxygen. She sucked in air as she tried to remember how to speak, or move for that matter. He however trailed kissed down her neck and to her collar bone. She then decided speaking really wasn't that important, breathing needed a great deal more brain power at the moment.

He spoke into the crook of her neck "Like this…" his warm breath tickled her skin.

"K-kaito, what are you go-" but her question was cut short, when he licked her. Suddenly, he started to nip and suck on the sensitive skin on her neck. She closed her eyes and let out a soft moan, so she didn't see his other hand reach into his pocket and pull out a silver sharpie.

As he distracted her with his mouth, Kaito began to write just above his captives other collar bone. After a few more moans from Aoko, Kaito had finished his note. He pulled back to admire his work, a nice sized hicky on one side and the note on the other. His smile widened when he noticed she just opened her eyes 'So she didn't see the sharpie. Well then, I'm not going to tell her…'

"There, now everyone will know who you belong to…" Kaito said mirth in his voice.

"You know, if my Dad sees a hicky on me, he will kill who ever gave it to me." She said as she reached up to touch to mark. "I wonder what he would do if I said Kaitou Kid gave it to me…"

"I think he might have an aneurism" Kaito said with a laugh. "The look on his face when I see him at the next heist would be priceless though!" Kaito started laughing at the thought of it.

"I think you enjoy tormenting my father too much! What if I tell him Kaito kissed me, he would probably kill you." Aoko said angrily as she smacked Kaito in the back of the head.

"Ow! Aoko, KID **has** to make fun of the police, it's his job." Kaito said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, can you ease up on them every once in a while, I don't know… Let them win or something…" Aoko said sadly.

"If I do that, then Snake and his men won't see me as a threat and they'll stop hunting me…" Kaito said as he picked up his hat and monocle and to put them back on. _"And I cannot let that happen, I have a mission to complete…"_KID said solemnly.

"But Kaito, I don't want to watch as you get shot at and hurt all the time. I love you!" Aoko said with tears in her eyes.

"Aoko, I love you too, but this is something that I have to do…" Kaito said as he wiped gloved fingers over her cheek to brush the tears away.

"I know, I know but promise me that you will be careful and that once you find Pandora you will take a break from thieving…" Aoko said as she held his hand to her face.

"I promise, Aoko…" Kaito said as he kissed her. "_Now enough with sadness, shall we have some fun instead?_" KID said with a smirk when he broke the kiss.

"Legal fun, Mr. Phantom Thief or Illegal?" Aoko asked curiously.

KID donned his notorious smirk "Why Illegal, of course. Breaking laws just makes it more fun, wouldn't you say, my runaway Princess?" KID finished with a wink.

Aoko blushed slightly "I wouldn't say runaway or… princess, but I do feel like breaking rules…" Aoko almost whispered.

KID's smirked grew, and then he bowed to kiss Aoko's hand, much to her embarrassment, and said "You might not, but I certainly would… And I'm glad to hear that even I can corrupt the heart of someone like you." He hadn't let go of her hand after he finished speaking so he use it, to spin her to him so he could pick her up bridal style.

"Ah! Ka-KID what are you doing!?" Aoko hollered as she was picked up.

"Why, **KID**naping you, of course." He flashed her a smirk. Then he proceeded to carry her down to the bottom floor and out the back exit, with her squirming the whole way.

"Why are we back here?" Aoko asked after he finally put her down.

"It's a surprise!" Kaito said with glee and a secret locked in his eyes.

Aoko was surprised to see Kaito not KID "Why did you change back?"

Kaito rolled his eyes and took her hand, "'Cause KID can't just hop in a cab, now can he?" he said as he led her onto the street.

"Where are we going, then?" Aoko asked still confused on why they were leaving.

"To taller buildings, and better views. Besides you said you wanted to break a few rules, how do a BnE sound?" Kaito said with a wink and then he waved down one of the taxis that had just dropped off a few more kids to the rave.

"You kidding, right Kaito? We aren't actually breaking into a building or something, right? Right?!" Aoko said shouting after him.

* * *

><p>~ The Museums' Corporate Building ~<p>

- 1:15 a.m. -

"Why did we come here?" Aoko asked exasperatedly. 'I'm getting real tired of the ignore Aoko thing…'

"Like I said in the taxi, I wanted you to see the world from a different perspective. Now follow me…" Kaito said rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, and he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the building. Once there he found the air vent that he left loose, as an emergency exit. He bent down and with a quick yank the vent cover came right off. "After you, once you're in just wait for me, okay?" Kaito said with a smile.

"Through the vent?" she said with a smirk "The great Kaitou Kid takes me on a BnE and we climb in through a vent…"

Kaito yet again rolled his eyes "You have no idea how much time I actually spend in air vents, now start crawling."

Aoko shook her head with a sigh, and climbed into the vent and Kaito followed closing the vent behind him.

Once inside Aoko just waited for her eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

Then she heard Kaito climb out of the vent and say "Come on, why are you just standing there?"

"What do you mean? I can't see anything my eyes haven't adjusted yet." Aoko whispered.

"They haven't? Oh duh. Sorry, here take my hand," he grabbed her hand "and you don't have to whisper. No one is here."

"Really, no guards or anything?" Aoko asked as Kaito lead her through the carpeted halls.

"Yep, the security guards take the night off after a KID heist, happens every time" Kaito said happily.

"Kaito? Can you really see? I mean my eyes still haven't adjusted…" she asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm so used to working in the dark, my eyes adjust in seconds. I also can breathe and see in every type of gas and smoke." He said calmly.

"Even tear gas?"

"Yep."

"That's kinda cool." She said very amused.

"Thanks, any other questions you have?"

"Lots and lots." Aoko said happily. By now she could mostly see, but she didn't tell Kaito that. She really liked holding his hand.

- Ten Minutes Later -

"How much longer?" Aoko asked after they got off the second elevator.

"Not much." Kaito said "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, I've been interrogating you this whole time so you should be able to get a few questions in, at the very least." Aoko said smiling.

"Earlier you said that I had to promise to take a break from thieving, did you mean that or did you just want me to promise to something short term, so you could convince me of the long term?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I, er… I meant take a break, you know to get your life in order… But I wasn't… planning on stopping you from every being KID again…" Aoko said a little embarrassedly.

"Really, but why? I know you opposed it when we talked about it on the boat…" Kaito pressed.

"I guess after some thought, I realized that this was another way for you to connect with your father… and… well, never mind the other reason isn't important…" Aoko mumbled blushing.

Kaito didn't say anything; he just leaned in and kissed her on her cheek. They fell into a contented silence.

After a few minutes, curiosity got the best of our Notorious Phantom Thief and he asked "What's the other reason?" Aoko blushed like mad, but didn't say anything. "Come on, please just tell me, I promise I won't laugh or anything" Kaito whined.

"It'll only inflate your ego…" Aoko muttered.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pl-" Kaito was cut off mid whine by Aoko. "Fine! Just stop that!" Aoko shouted.

"I-I think that it's… *'" Aoko said in a rush her face bright red.

Kaito's smirk could not have been wider even if he wanted it. Kaito was about to say something snarky, but realized that they reached the roof door. Kaito let go of Aoko's hand much to her displeasure only to be stunned by the sight before her when Kaito opened the door.

It was gorgeous! The city looked so small, the lights and colors and sounds looked like they belonged to a different world and they were looking at them through a window. It was so quiet up here that you could only hear the wind. If you closed your eyes or heck just looked up at the stars you would simply forget that you were even in the city.

Aoko looked back to where she had left Kaito, only to see the Kaitou Kid in his place.

"The surprise was that I want to show you what our city looks like, when you fly above it." KID said as he gazed out over the city.

"Really!" Aoko shouted with glee. She walked over to KID and looked out over the city with him. "I bet it looks amazing." She said with a happy sigh.

"You do…" KID said as he watched her. Aoko blushed when she saw him staring.

"I-I was talking about the city…" Aoko said shyly.

"I know," KID said with a smile. Then he suddenly stepped behind her and pulled her to him.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Aoko asked, startled by his sudden actions.

"Safety first, Miss Aoko." KID said causally as he secured a belt around her waist and then one around each of her arms. Aoko could feel him smirk, then he whisper in her ear "This may tickle…" and then he was fastening the straps around her upper thighs. Only he took his time pulling the belt from in-between her legs, and took extra time check the security of these two straps in particular, much to her bashfulness.

Aoko was as red as the rose she wore, and she had to do every think in her power not to moan when she felt his hands dance across her thighs. "A-are you done?" she asked but felt stupid for stuttering.

Aoko could feel him smirk again, "Only if you want me to be…" KID murmured in her ear.

She whimpered internally, because she didn't want him to stop, but she wanted to see the city more. "Show me the city that you see…" Aoko said without stuttering 'I mean once we're done, he has to take off the straps, right…'

"Gladly, Miss Aoko." KID said with a smile, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped up onto the rail. Aoko suddenly regretted ever deciding this was a good idea as she looked down to the concrete below.

"J-just how many floors t-to this building are there, again?" Aoko whispered as she leaned away from the edge.

"If I told you, would it make you feel any less scared?" KID said in an amused tone.

"I-I'm not scared! Just c-concerned, a bit…" Aoko finished in a whisper as she continued to stare down.

"Aoko, would I knowingly put you in danger?" Kaito asked her.

"No, but- KYAAAA!" Aoko screamed as KID jumped off the building, and that wasn't the worst part. No KID laughed as they **kept** falling! 'Pull up! Pull up! PULL UP!' Aoko was screaming in her head but she could get her mouth to work. Then suddenly with a jerk the glider activated and the stopped falling and started soaring. Aoko could only stare in amazement, she was gliding, no she was flying over Tokyo with the one and only Kaitou Kid.

If looking at the city through a window, was how she saw it on the building top then this was breaking through the glass and becoming one this its colors and excitement. 'Beautiful, gorgeous' "Magnificent…" Aoko said as her thoughts became words.

"I told you, it was a good surprise" KID said smiling at her.

"It is a wonderful surprise… Thank you, for everything" Aoko said a little blush dusting her cheeks.

"You are very welcome, Miss Aoko…" KID said, then Kaito asked "So… am I forgiven?"

"Forgiven for what?" Aoko asked slightly confused.

"Um… for, well jumping off the roof without… you know, warning you…" Kaito said in a tone of voice that sounded like he had started digging his own grave. Aoko couldn't help, but laugh. Her laughter startled Kaito into silence.

"Ba-Kaito, Of course you're forgiven. You and I both know that the only way to get me off that roof, was if you jumped without warning me!" She said as she continued to giggle.

Kaito blushed slightly "Stop laughing at me, I seriously thought that I was going to be beaten about the head and neck with a mop for that little stunt!"

Aoko continued to giggle "S-stop, you're just too cute for your own good!"

"Well, then I'll have to remember that next time you're really mad at me." Kaito said with a snort.

"Then you should know that the cute factor will only work in certain circumstances." Aoko said calmly, but she was still smiling broadly.

"Oh, and what would those certain circumstances be?" Kaito asked raising one eyebrow.

"I can't tell you that would break boyfriend/girlfriend code." She replied with a giggle.

'Note to Self: Does Aoko become giggly due to flying or lack of sleep? Investigate further at a different time.' "Okay~ Aoko whatever you say, but I think its bed time how about you?" Kaito said sweetly.

"I think sleep sounds like… a good idea" Aoko said with a yawn.

"Well, I am truly glad that you agree with me Miss Aoko, because we have arrived at your house." KID replied softly as they began their descent into the suburban area.

"But, Aoko wants to keep flying…" she mumbled sleepily.

"And I will be more than happy to take you flying again, but why don't we call it a night." KID said in the same soft to as before. Now They could see Aoko's backyard and her still open window.

"Do you… promise?" she mumbled with another yawn.

"On my word as a Magician and as an International Theif." KID said his voice now lolling her to sleep. He deactivated the glide as swept in through her window, with several quick hand motions, Aoko was unharnessed and being held bridal style.

"…pj's…" Aoko murmured.

KID smiled and whispered "Just sleep, I'll take care of it…"

* * *

><p>~ The Next Morning ~<p>

- 10:30 a.m. -

Aoko awoke to find sun shine pouring in through her window. "Uhhnn…" Aoko groaned and pulled the covers over her head. After a few beats, she sat up with a curious look on her face. 'I'm at home, in my bed, all tucked in, and wearing my pj's… but I don't remember anything except flying last night…'

Aoko suddenly smiled, 'Kaito brought me home, and tucked me into bed! Awww, He's so nice I should thank him…' Aoko got up in search of her phone, when she found it she noticed the pajamas that she was wearing and then it hit her. "Kaito brought me home, and changed me into my pajamas while I was asleep… Kaito. Changed. Me. Into. Pajamas. While. I. WAS. ASLEEP!" She yelled. 'That total perv! When I see him I'm gonna kill'em! _No you aren't. Seriously what do you think he did to you while you were asleep?_ I don't know! Something crude and gross! _Tsk. Tsk. Lemme just get this straight, Kaito the perv who flips your skirt has done something horrible to you while you slept-_ YES! That's what- _Don't. Interupt. I wasn't finished! He is the same person who brought you home last night and sweetly tucked you into bed-_ Yeah, but- _Shut IT! The same person who you have been kissing and who you __**want**__ to do inappropriate thing to you if what happened last night means anything he wants to do them to you. You're angry because he nicely changed you into pajamas so Dad wouldn't know you snuck out, is that what you're telling me? _...You have made several good points… _Thought so_'

Aoko let out a sigh "I need a shower… and a psychiatrist…" With that she got up and started to unbutton her top. She noticed the hicky in her mirror and blushed she was about to look way when she noticed something silver. She turned to face the mirror and her mouth dropped open in horror when she saw the silver writing on her skin. After a minute to read the note properly, due to the fact that it was backwards in the mirror, she determined that the note said:

'_Property of Kuroba Kaito'_

Aoko decided that she didn't have to kill he, she could just have her Dad shoot him. "Dad, I need to tell you something!" she hollered down the hall.

"What!" A gruff voice yelled back.

"The Truth and Nothing but the Truth!"

'What a liar I'm becoming… But Phantom Thief's can be such bad influences!'

* really hot and super awesome that you're such a great thief and I love going to your heists and watching you show off and stuff

* * *

><p>Well, that is the final chapter to this horribly sugary and overly sweet fanfictions that my mind came up with. I'm very sorry for making you all what this long, but I do thank you for kindness and tolerance of my evilness. I'm not sure if I will write another story, but sometimes the plot bunnies do keep me up at night…<p>

Until next time,

Risei-teki Sensei


End file.
